


Sacrifice?

by yurihentai641



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Anya (The 100), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: What if Fin and Clarke warned their group sooner about the grounder attack and got everybody out of the camp, but then they just kept running into trouble. Now cornered they all face death at the price that Clarke is willing to pay. Will she pay? Does she have any idea what she's getting into? not a FIN/CLARKE story. futa. F/F. Clarke/Anya. Don't like don't read!I'm planning on revisiting this story at a later date, and so I will post everything into one single chapter.





	Sacrifice?

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Clarke's POV

This was so not good. Scratch that it was terrible. Fin and I had made it back in time to warn the rest of our camp about what was going on and we made it out in time. We were about two miles from camp when the first attack happened and then it was utter chaos. I watched as the boy fell to his knees with a round shaped weapon protruding from his face. That's when everybody scattered running in every direction but in the same direction. East. Towards the ocean. Bellamy and I had somehow ended up going in the same direction when we broke through a clearing. The crash site from the day before.

"Wow" is all I can say.

"So the arch really did come to Earth" Bellamy said beside me his eyes wide. We expected our people to come down but not like this.

"Do you think anyone survived?" I ask him as we look at the large wreck. Was my mom here? Could I hope? Bellamy looked at me for a moment before make a noise.

"We need to worry about our own people first" he said taking out his walkie. "Hey! Anybody there! Where are you guys!"

There was just static and a weird scratching sound. I was about to tell him that they couldn't get through when my walkie came to life.

"Clarke! Bellamy!" It roared as it came to life.

"Tyler!" "Susan!" we screamed talking to the people on our devices. "Where are you?" "Are you okay?" was the general answer given back and forth.

"We're still running from the grounders but we're losing ground fast. Where are you?" Tyler asks sounding winded.

"You remember the place where we saw the arch fall yesterday?" I ask and the confirmed. "Go there, that's where Bellamy and I are. Bring everyone there with you and run as fast as you can" I say calmly.

I waited for an answer but I didn't get one. Their walkie went out.

"What now?"

"We wait"

"Clarke?" a voice said quietly coming from the arch. Bellamy and I turn around quickly and find the doors opening.

"Mom?" I ask in shock. They were alive? Shit. They were here?

Bellamy's face said the same as he thought of all the trouble they just got themselves into. My mom started moving towards me and it looked like she was about to cry. We didn't have time for this.

"Clarke I'm so happy you're alive" she said as she moved in to hug me. I could see the other people from the arch coming out.

"Yeah me too mom but we don't have time for this" I tell her as I back away from her.

"Clarke I'm so sorry about your" she says thinking that was the problem.

"I know mom but we don't have time for this" I tell her as I hear rustling coming from the bushes that surround the clearing. Bellamy and I got ready, guns in front of us ready to fire. The rustling got louder and then Octavia broke through the brush.

"Octavia?!" we shouted as she ran towards us breathing heavily.

"Thank god" she said. "The others are right behind me" she said and one by one they started breaking through the brush and into the clearing most of them looking worst for wear. The worst injury that I could see was a boy missing an arm. He'd die before we got anywhere safe is what I thought and I was shocked that I wasn't more upset by the fact. I felt more resigned like it was to be expected. God what have we become.

Everyone came towards us forming a circle. They were bleeding, some people were holding onto injured limbs, and others were leaning against each other. We were missing about fifteen people but we actually made it. Until I realized that I didn't see Jasper. Or Monty. Everybody was talking at once our people and the people who had just come off the arch.

"Everybody shut up!" Bellamy shouted and they did just that.

"Where are Jasper and Monty?" I asked as I looked around the group. Everyone looked confused but there was one boy who was looking guilty. He was about fifteen with green eyes. I think his name was Owen. "Owen what happened?" I asked him and he looked so afraid.

"Talk kid" Bellamy said as he drug him to the center of the circle.

"I-I they were right in front of me when two grounders dropped down from the trees. I turned tail and ran" he said looking at the ground.

We were silent. He just admitted to abandoning two of our people. I wasn't surprised because in this situation most of us had abandoned somebody but Jasper and Monty were very like in the group.

"What?" Octavia asked as she walked up to him.

"Octavia" Bellamy warned slightly.

"You just left them there?" she asked glaring at him. "You have a gun on you kid" she said. "Jasper and Monty didn't why the hell did you run?" she asked.

"I…I" he said. "Ran out of ammo" he said but it sounded more like a question.

"You ran out of ammo? Doing what?" this time it was Fin who asked.

This was getting us nowhere so I took his gun, put the safety on, and checked the barrel. "You ran out of ammo you said?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah" he said nodding quickly.

"Raven how many bullets were given to this specific gun?" I asked.

"There weren't enough so I could only give five" she said shaking her head.

"Five? Like the number of bullets that are presently in here?" I asked her as I dumped the bullets into my hand.

Everyone was surprised.

"He didn't run out of bullets he doesn't know how to shoot" I told them and he looked afraid.

"Wait that's not right, he told me he could do it so I gave him a gun" someone shouted.

"Isn't he the little shit that was always talking about being the best shooter in camp?"

This was bad. Our people were getting riled up and we were still in the middle of a war. And then to top it off one of the adults had to open their mouths.

"What are you kids doing with guns?" they asked and they just sucked the air from the entire area. I snapped.

"Look we don't have time for this right now!" I shouted getting their attention. "If you guys have forgotten we are in a war right now and we don't have that many lives to spare" I said looking at the last of our camps survivors. "And you all" I said looking at the adults. "Have no idea what type of hell you just landed in so I'd appreciate if you would shut up and keep all comments to yourselves." I tell them and their faces would have been funny at any other time.

"What do we do now?" a girl at the back asked. "When we were running here they were right behind me."

"Yeah me too and I came from the opposite direction" a boy said.

"Shit. Fuck. Damnit" I said out loud as I began pacing.

"What!"

"They lead us here" I told them slowly. "This was where they wanted us all along" I tell them.

"No that can't be true"

"We need to get out of here"

"They probably already have us surrounded" Bellamy explained and that's when the horns sounded from all directions and they appeared at every edge of the clearing trapping us. We turned around with weapons ready and stood still waiting for them to attack. They didn't and we just stood there staring at each other not moving.

I saw someone emerge from the brush and realized that it was Anya the leader of half of their army and she looked pissed. She was looking around at the group probably wondering where all of these adults had come from. It looked like she was about to start ordering her people to attack but she did something that was just as worse though surprising.

"CLARKE!" she shouted and my eyes widened. Not good. Very not good. "I know you're here Clarke!" she shouted. "Come here!"

I froze. Okay so she wanted me. What am I supposed to do about this?

"What do we do Clarke she's looking for you?" Octavia asked and I was completely lost as she, Bellamy, Fin, and Raven stared at me in confusion.

"I don't know" I say shaking my head. I can see my mom from the corner of her eye coming towards me but I stopped her with a shake of my head.

"Last chance Clarke! Come out or I'll have my men kill the rest of your people! Starting with these two!" she said and that's when I heard the sound of chains scraping against the ground.

"What? What is it?" I ask lowly.

"It's Jasper and Monty" Fin says after a moment. "They've got them"

Jasper. Monty. No. This was wrong. She wanted me, so why does she have those two.

"Last chance Clarke come out or let these two be the first to die" she said.

No way in hell.

I rushed to move forwards when somebody caught my arm to hold me back. I turned to see Kane restraining me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You don't have to Clarke, I doubt they'd really kill a child" he said and I looked at him like he was crazy. They had no problem killing a child. I glared at him when I heard a scream.

"If you hear that I just slice the boy with the bowl shaped hair from the bottom of his stomach to the top. I didn't cut him all the way open but he'll need a lot of stitches if you want to fix him. That was just a warning. Come out or I'll cut his heart from his chest" she shouted. Oh god Monty

I snatched my arm from Kane's grasp. "I told you to stay out of this" I told him.

"Clarke" my mom said pleading with me to stay put. To abandon one of my people.

"You've made your choice!" Anya shouted.

"NO!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I screamed and everyone made a path so that I had clear view of Anya and vice versa. "Please I'm coming" I tell her as I move towards her. Everyone looks away from me as they assume I'll be dead, a sacrifice probably.

"It's about time" she said as she handed Monty over to one of her men who began to wrap the wound to seal it. I sighed as she released Jasper and pushed him past me as I got closer. This was it. I'm going to die I guess.

"I'm here" I tell her as I stare up to her eyes. She was taller than me by about an inch or two.

"You are" she said. "Get rid of your weapon" she told me and I didn't hesitate to pull off my gun and toss it to one of my guys. She did the same handing over her knives and swords to one of her own.

We stared at each other for a while testing wills. Studying each other for a weakness before she grabbed my arm, pulled it behind my back, and pressed herself into me.

"Clarke!" my mom shouted running forwards when I saw her men get ready.

"Stop!" I yelled at her. She stopped but everyone on my side that was armed had their guns trained on Anya. "Put your weapons down" I tell them as her hold tightens. They hesitate but listen when Bellamy yells at them. I take a few calming breaths before turning my head slightly to look at her face. "What do you want?" I ask simply. I was done with the attitudes and threats.

"Do you still want peace between our people?"

"Yes"

"Will you give up anything for that?"

"Yes"

"Even yourself?"

Even myself?

"Yes" I tell her firmly and then gasp as I feel something press up into my lower back. What in the world was that? Does she have a knife on her?

"Look forwards" she instructed and I did turning my face to the front to face my people. "This might hurt but you cannot scream or pull away" she says. I was about to ask her what she meant when I felt a pressure on my collar bone that kept getting heavier and heavier until I felt it pierce my skin.

"Clarke!" Fin and Bellamy shouted as everyone looked ready to attack or run at the primal attack.

"Don't move!" I yell at them and they stop in shock. I lean back into Anya in an attempt to lessen the pain when I once again feel something kind of hard against my back. After about a minute she pulls away and I can feel my blood run free in a small trickle from the wound on my neck.

Out of nowhere she pulls out a knife and not from the place where the one poking me had been. I looked down in wonder and was shocked. That was not a knife, well not that type of knife and that thing was huge. Was it growing? Oh my god it just twitched.

"Ehm" a voice went lightly and I looked up to see her with a smug look on her face with an arched brow and I blushed, deeper than I had originally.

"Uh I" I tried to say looking anywhere but below her waist. She sighed and then took the knife across her hand in a clean cut. "What!" was this woman crazy? She handed me the knife and looked at me expectantly. She could not be suggesting that I do the same.

"Cut your palm clean across. Hurry" she said and I gulped. Sure I'd been hurt but I never expected the pain. She looked impatient and it looked like she was thinking of doing it for me but that was not going to happen. With a deep breath I slid the knife quick and fast across my palm.

"God!" I whimpered as the pain seared through my body. It hurt like a bitch but at least I know it's not poisoned.

"Clarke what the hell are you doing!?" Fin yelled.

"Silence" Anya snapped and all panic was once again quieted. "Give me your hand" she said as she held up her own bleeding hand for me to see. She wanted us to mix blood? Like they did in the old days to symbolize brother hood.

Could I really trust her though? She'd betrayed us before. They'd sent a terrible disease to our doorsteps. She'd even cut open Monty. What type of brother does this?

"You have to trust me" she said as if she read my mind and this was the most sincere she's ever sounded to me. I nodded and raised my hand to hers. Her palm was open and in the air for her people to see. I gripped her hand with my own and instantly her people began lowering their weapons. It was amazing.

"What just happened?" I asked her looking around as Bellamy signaled our people to do the same.

"Your blood has mixed with my blood, and my blood with your blood and so too shall our people be one. We do not kill our people." She said. "As I am my peoples leader and you are yours there is no longer reason to fight." She explained. That makes since.

"Just one problem" I tell her with a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not the only leader. Two of us have the most power and are equal, then there are five other people with power directly under ours." I explained. She looked surprised and slightly annoyed at this concept.

"Call them forth" she said and I gulped.

Should I call for them? She looked angry and this could potentially put them in danger. But then again she told me to trust her.

"Bellamy! Octavia! Jasper! Fin! Raven! Come here please! The rest of you do not move!" I tell them authoritatively. The five stepped forwards and stood beside me. "The last one would be Monty the boy that you sliced up" I tell her angrily remembering what she did. I didn't see it happen as she grabbed me by my jaw and forced me to my tip toes to stare her in the eye.

"You best watch yourself girl" she said lowly and I nodded. I didn't want her mad at me.

"So which one of them is the leader with equal powers to your own?" she asked looking around at them. Fin looked expectant as he took a step forwards. Well this was going to burst his ego.

"Bellamy is" I tell her as I watch Fin deflate out of the corner of my eye. Bellamy steps forwards some to show who he is and he takes into account the woman standing before him. His face goes red in shock and I wonder what's wrong. That is until I look down and remember Anya's not so little friend that was pressed against me earlier.

"You are Bellamy?" she asked as she looked him over. "I can see why the two of you lead your people together. You are the bronze and she is the brains" she said with a nod. "Do you wish for peace between our people?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Peace? Now you want peace? After everything you did to us?" he asked his voice rising.

"Bell!" Octavia hissed. "Look at our guys. They won't survive another go of this and something tells me that Clarke already agreed"

"Clarke?" he asked turning to me.

"It's true Bellamy I did agree to peace between our people. Will you agree as well?" I asked him.

He looked around and took a good look at our people. There were kids bleeding, crying, and limping all over the place. Most of our bullets were gone and we just got the added burden of all these adults involving themselves. He realized it pretty quick that this was a fight we would lose.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"You must slit the palm of your hand and mix blood with her" Anya instructed as she motioned a child of about twelve in front of us. "She is my second and will become leader when I die or step down." She explained.

"That's all I've got to do?" he asked as he took the offered knife from her hands.

"Do you pledge your life to the people. Once you mix blood our people become one. Will you die for our people? Kill for them?" she asked as the two slit the palms of their hands.

"Yeah" Bellamy grunted as he took the little girls hand and gripped it within his own. "So what's the kids name?" he asked.

"We call her Tash, short for Natasha but as you have mixed blood with her you can call her either." Anya instructed.

"So what now?" Jasper asked after a moment of silence.

We looked at each other before I turned to address the group. Anya grabbed me by the shoulders to stop me from moving and I assured her that I wasn't going anywhere. She pulled my back against her and held me like she had before this time with her arms around my waist.

"Everybody put your weapons on the ground!" I shouted to them. "This war is over!"

"We're going home!" Bellamy added and everybody dropped their weapons in shock.

"What happened?" one kid asked.

"We've joined with the grounders. They are no longer grounders and we are no longer us! We are one" Fin said and everybody cheered. This war was finally over. Thank god.

"We will head back to your camp first. There are many injured people that must be treated if we wish to make it back to base" Anya explained. "Especially that boy Monty" she explained.

I nodded in agreement and so we headed back to camp. I somehow ended up riding back with Anya who had me sit in front of her. Jasper, Fin, Raven, Monty, Octavia, and Bellamy also rode with other though Bellamy rode with Tash. Everybody else had to walk as there weren't enough horses. We made it back to camp not too long later and immediately had all injured persons go into our pseudo sick bay.

"How are we going to do this Clarke?" Octavia asked nervously looking around at all the injured teens and grounders. To add to it even more there were a couple of adults who were injured from their landing the other day as well.

"Okay this is how it's going to work people so listen up! Everybody with a missing limb or a wound that's going to need more than a few stitches I'm treating you first. This includes everyone with a weapon or bullet in them. Everybody that has any head injuries your next along with people with broken bones and such! First people I want to see are Raven and Trevor!" I yelled out calling for Raven whose had a bullet in her for the longest and the boy with the missing arm who miraculously survived.

It took hours to fix everybody up and I was exhausted. People kept trying to talk to me and I really just wanted to head to my tent to pass out. I was surprised that Anya had seen this and had told everyone that approached me to essentially shove off. She told me that she'd be standing watch outside of my tent and that if I needed something just to call out to her.

Apparently when everybody was healthy enough to move we'd be going to their base camp. She called it our home. We actually have a home now.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: So I don't own the 100 or any of it's characters so very sorry.

Clarke's POV

We'd been staying at our camp for about a week now as we waited for the rest of our people to get healthy enough to move. The last people that were still too injured to move were Raven whose wound had gotten infected. It didn't help that her body had rejected the medicine either. Trevor who still couldn't stay awake too long due to his anemia. Monty whose couldn't even move without feeling an intense pain. A former grounder by the name of Chelsea who had caught a bad infection. Apparently she didn't see the need to have a flesh wound treated and had gotten very sick from it. The last person; also a former grounder who had been gutted by a spear who went by the name of Jed. It took a while for us to remove it and all of the splinters that had gotten caught in his stomach.

I had just woken up and left my tent as I heard the noise going on outside. Pulling back the flap of my tent I paused at all the people around. Our camp was never meant to fit so many people so we were extremely over crowded. People were getting agitated and that was never a good sign.

Add on to the fact that the people from the arch had joined the group and we had complete chaos for the past three days. The adults from the arch all thought that they should be in charge and in control of what we did down here. They even went so far as to suggest that this was all just a silly game and that we were done playing.

This led to an even bigger problem as Cory a fourteen year old sent down with us turned a gun on them. He started yelling at them calling them stupid and foolish for wanting to destroy the treaty. This led to him getting shot in the shoulder by one of the arch's guards. After that there was a lot of yelling, pushing, and shoving.

The guard who had shot him was killed. By Anya who had gotten sick of the discussion. She pulled me against her by my waist her front to my back and told me to get the situation under control. That's when I snapped at everyone and told the adults that whoever felt they didn't want to follow our rules could leave our camp. Half of them left and in a days time half of those that left came back looking the worst for wear. After that they didn't complain again.

Right now I was on my way to the sick bay to check on the few who remained and to see if they were ready for travel. Anya was right when she said that we couldn't survive here for long. There wasn't enough food, water, space, or even patience.

"Clarke! Hey Clarke!" I heard Jasper shout as he ran through the crowd of people to catch me.

"Jasper what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" I ask as he reaches me. He huffing and puffing out of breath and sweating lightly. What's going on?

"It's cool Clarke I swear, we're all safe and sound" he panted hands on his knees.

"Then what's going on?"

"Uh well you see we might have a small, not so life threatening problem" he muttered as he stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Small not so life threatening?" I mumble. What the hell are we talking about here?

"Just follow me before they all kill each other" he says grabbing my wrist pulling me behind him. It took a while to realize where we were going until we reached Bellamy's tent. I snatched my wrist away and pulled the flap back. I was a bit surprised when I saw who all was in there. Obviously Bellamy was there, then there was Finn, Octavia was here, Jasper was here with me, then there was Raven, and Monty who were supposed to be in the sick bay, my mom, Kane, and Anya. This was the oddest gathering of people I'd have yet to see. Just what was going on.

"Uhm hi guys what's up?" honestly what did they expect me to say.

"Clarke we have a problem and we needed you present for this discussion." Octavia said.

I looked around and so far it was pretty tense. Anya looked pretty upset and her hands kept tensing up. My mom was glaring at her along with Finn.

"What is it?"

"Apparently your mom and Kane feel that the adults have been on the ground long enough now to be in charge. To make matters worse they don't want to hold a treaty anymore" Octavia spat.

"And neither does Finn" Bellamy finished.

"What?" did they really not understand? This treaty is the best thing to happen to us so far. Like hell I'm letting it get dissolved.

"Clarke sweetie we just feel like holding to a treaty with such people is not for us" My mom started putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Plus they killed so many of you kids already" Kane added.

"Like you haven't killed us too?" I say turning to him sharply. How dare he say something like that? He hadn't been here when we had to fight for our lives. "You sent us all to a planet that you each believed was uninhabitable to buy yourselves a month of life. You all wrote us off as expendable! If anybody killed us it was you!" I snapped. "And Finn why are you so against the treaty now? You were the one who wanted peace between our two groups to begin with"

"That was before" he muttered.

"Before what?" Bellamy asked. "If you're going to try to go against us you better have a damned good reason"

"Before that bitch" he yelled pointing at Anya. "She acts like she owns you Clarke! Forbidding people to talk to you or see you" he said sounding like a child.

"You're kidding me … right?" and this time the one with the patronizing voice wasn't mine but well believe it or not Raven's. "You want to get us all killed because somebody else has a boner for her? Are you a fucking idiot?"

Finn looked surprised at her words. Huh she's probably never talked to him like that before.

"I have to agree with Raven here man, I mean I'm all about getting the girl but risking our lives because she might not fall for you is irresponsible" Monty said with a short laugh.

"It doesn't even matter Clarke wouldn't be with her regardless two women can't reproduce so it'd be a waste of time to start a relationship." Kane said waving his hand.

"Actually" I couldn't help but mutter. "That was something I wanted to address with you Anya. Uhm do you have a well you know? Ehm do you have a penis?" Yeah because that question wasn't odd right?

My moms eyes went wide in surprise while Finn, and Kane looked disgusted. Well that's not my problem honestly I've seen stranger things in our time here.

"Yes" Anya replied calmly with no hesitation or fear.

"But that's impossible" My mom started shaking her head in denial.

"No it's not, I mean I've seen it myself" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How?" Kane asked.

"It's not unusual for women to be born with a penis among my people. We were taught that before all of the nukes that only men were born with penises but now men and some women are born with them. Most of the women in our army have one" Anya explained.

That explained it. Anya has a dick. Most of the women in the forces have one too. This wasn't a problem at all.

"But she's still a woman! Two woman can't be together!" Finn protested. This time it was Octavia to step in.

"Believe it or not but before all those nukes went of there were a lot of same sex marriages. Men and men, women and women, and women and men and of course there were people like you who felt it was wrong for two women or two men to love each other. Listen well you jackasses we're not in space anymore. Having a man and woman relationship just to ensure the survival of our race is no longer necessary. Plus I'm sure Anya can knock Clarke up just fine" she said. Now I agree with everything she's just said but I'm not really sure I want to have children. Or have children with Anya.

My mom looked like she understood where Octavia was coming from. Kane looked slightly embarrassed. Finn still looked the same. Actually his face kind of grew darker when Octavia mentioned knocking me up.

"But who's to say that Clarke has to be with Anya?" Finn asked. "I mean maybe Clarke wants to be with me huh?" he asked.

"Clarke has already given herself to me" Anya said crossing her arms. My eyes widened. Say what now?

"That's – Clarke tell her she's crazy. I mean you wouldn't even have sex with me" he said sounding betrayed. There were two reasons I didn't have sex with him. One was because I didn't love him, and the second was because even if I did want him like that he came before his pants even came off.

"Clarke?" my mom asked.

"That's hot" "So hot" Monty and Jasper said with a nod.

"Damn" Octavia mumbled.

"Okay will you all stop it!" I shout to gain their attention. This is starting to annoy me. They turn to me. "I didn't not have sex with Anya" I say calmly.

"But she said you gave yourself to her" Bellamy said as he turned to Anya who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well I didn't"

"You did" Anya said as she stood up looking annoyed with either me or this whole conversation.

What's she mean I did? I think I'd remember having sex for the first time.

"I didn't Anya" I say.

"Well did or didn't you?" Raven asked. Yup she was kind of annoyed too it seemed.

"Do you remember when I asked what you would give for an alliance?" Anya asked.

"I said anything" I tell her remembering.

"Then I asked if you would give yourself" Anya said calmly looking at me as my eyes widened in understanding.

"And I … I said yes and you bit me. Why the hell did you bite me?" I ask as my hand flies over to the mark on my neck.

"Forget that why'd you agree to give yourself to her?" Finn snapped.

"I-I thought you wanted me as a sacrifice" I say turning to look at her. She actually looked at me like I insulted her. Did I?

"A sacrifice? Did I not tell you before that you were a good medicine woman? We don't kill healers" she said rolling her eyes. Well damn.

"And the bite?" Hey I needed to know.

"I bit you to claim you."

"Then why'd we have to slit our hands?" Bellamy asked. "What was with the whole blood with blood thing?"

"That was actually needed to form the treaty. My biting Clarke was to claim her as mine. She gave herself after all" Anya informed.

"So I'm what to you?" I asked. This was getting so weird and confusing.

"You are mine" she said her persona becoming larger. More possessive even as she glared at every man in the room.

"The hell she is" once again this was Finn. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and away from Anya. "Clarke you don't have to be with her, I mean you love me after all" he said.

"huh?"

Okay this was taking us nowhere. My mom looked confused. Kane looked bored. Jasper and Monty were having a good time. Octavia looked annoyed. Bellamy looked upset. Raven looked in pain. I turn to Anya and freeze. She looked ten seconds away from causing pain.

"Look Finn I don't love you" I say turning to him and pulling my arm from his. I had a pretty good idea that if he held onto me any longer Anya would have cut his off. Finn's eyes widened and he looked insulted.

Anya looked pleased as she pulled my back into her front once again assuming her favorite position. She actually hissed in my ear when I made to pull away. Honestly she was not helping this situation.

"Okay can we all get back on track here" I say tiredly.

"Yes please" Bellamy said and effectively everyone's attention was on us.

"So the way I see it mom you and Kane feel that the adults are ready to be in charge and you don't want to hold an alliance with Anya and the rest of our predecessors because you find them to be uncivilized?" I asked looking at her.

"That's right Clarke. We are still in charge I mean you children are too young to be in control" she said.

"Shut up" I said rolling my eyes.

"Huh?" she asked her eyes widening. Oh yeah good one on me.

"I said shut up. If that's all you have then you're an idiot. Down here age doesn't matter. Let's not forget that in my group you sent down murders, thieves, and juvenile offenders. We have gardeners, tacticians, and workers. What can your group do down here? Mom you can leave the group but I can guarantee you that all of my people will stay with us" I say. "Do you really want to risk fifty something lives on the chance that you can survive out there. One wrong step and you're dead."

My mom's eyes went wide in fear and surprise. Definitely didn't expect that did you mother dearest.

"Kane" Bellamy said gaining the man's attention. "Is your only reason for wanting to leave because you feel that Anya's people were too violent?"

"Yes! They've killed you all for heaven's sake" he said.

"Two things Kane, well actually maybe three. One you sent us here, you put us into this situation so for every person dead you're to blame. Hell half of us died by each other or the radiation in the land. Second we've killed some of them too. It was a war you fight to survive. Third what heaven? Do you really believe that? And even if it did exist what makes you think that you're welcome there. You're a murderer Kane, even before us" he said. Kane's face paled significantly as he looked anywhere but us.

"Are we finished now?" Anya asked in my ear. I had to say we were.

"No we're not! Get your hands off of her!" Finn shouted and honestly he looked like he was about to do something really stupid. Anya actually pushed me behind her into the corner and started to reach for her knives. Okay so not good.

"That's enough!" Raven shouted as she stood up from her spot her hand flying to her side. Damn it she just tore her stitches. She walked between Finn and Anya glaring at them both. "Your both getting on my nerves. Finn Anya has claim to Clarke. Clarke isn't in love with you. Hell you didn't even have sex! Clarke also didn't have sex with Anya. Clarke is probably not even in love with Anya yet so either way you're arguing over a girl who doesn't love either of you. But Anya has claim. She can court her but you can't. If you really want to break the treaty with them over this then I think it'd be better if you just left the camp" she said with a huff before storming out of the tent.

Great she just had to storm away. I pushed past Anya and glared at the three stooges before heading towards the exit myself. "Anya come with me" I say on my way out. It's best not to leave her there just yet.

"Raven! Raven!" I shouted as I ran after her. I caught up to her just as she stumbled over a rock. Thankfully Anya was there to catch her because my reaction was too slow.

"What Clarke! What do you want?" she asked as she glared at me.

"You tore your stitches" I said as I saw the blood pooling in her shirt.

"I know I did" well somebody's not a cheerful Carrie.

I sighed and allowed Anya to carry her back to the sick bay. She tore about six of her seven stitches so I had to take them out, disinfect the entire area and then re-stitch her up. I also forbade her from going anywhere but to the water hole or the bathroom. I told her I'd bring her food when lunch came around. I left the sick bay after checking up on everyone still confined to bed rest. I was walking back to my tent when I remembered Anya was still following me. I turned around to look at her.

"We need to talk" I say and she nodded.

Great so then I guess we're going to have a talk.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the voices in my head

Third POV

After leading Anya to her tent Clarke spent the first five minutes pacing its length back in forth. She knew that she had to talk to Anya about everything that was going on but she just wasn't sure how. Honestly she had a feeling that Anya's feelings were serious and would be something akin to marriage if they still held such a tradition. Clarke was unsure if she should be honored or terrified that such attention was placed on her since she wasn't even eighteen yet. While pacing she also realized that she had who Anya was as a person. She knew just about nothing about her. She turned around to continue her walk when she literally bumped into Anya.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered out as she pulled back from the older woman's body.

"How long are you planning to walk around your tent?" Anya asked calmly with an arched brow.

"Hopefully as long as it takes to get some answers to the hundred and one questions swimming around in my head." Clarke responded back rolling her eyes. Anya's eyes instantly turned sharp before she grabbed Clarke by her forearm and sat her down on her bed which was a futon placed on an elevated piece of material. "Hey" she protested weakly at being man well woman-handled.

"Unless you're hoping the ground or these walls start talking to you I suggest you ask me these questions instead" Anya suggested lightly though Clarke felt that it wasn't much of a suggestion. Anya sighed seeing the face Clarke pulled and thought of taking a gentler approach. "Tell me what's bothering you Clarke" she said softly and Clarke despite herself felt soothed by her soft tone. Honestly Anya did have a wonderful voice.

"Well I'm not sure where to begin, and I don't just wanna start rambling cause that would confuse you and then I'd have to find a way to explain what I'm saying and then that might confuse me and with both of us confused neither one of us would know what I was trying to say" Clarke said quickly in a rush of air. "And… And I'm already rambling" she said. Anya gave a short bark of laughter that Clarke couldn't help smile at.

"Okay let me try this again. This claim that you're putting on me, what is it?" was the first thing that Clarke could say because honestly it was the most important thing to understand. What did her being claimed mean.

"My claiming you makes you mine. No other man or woman can try to court you unless they are confident they can defeat me. It also means that you are under my protection" Anya explained. Basically with her claiming her, Clarke would be safe from any danger and suitors.

"Does this mean you control me?" Clarke asked. That was all she heard really. That she wouldn't be able to choose a lover, or fight her own battles. She was literally to remain under Anya's thumb.

"In a way yes" Anya said before Clarke stood up and glared at her yelling that she was control of her own life and asking Anya who she thought she was. Of course this had its negative effect as Anya snapped back. "Be queit and remember who you are speaking to. Believe it or not you agreed to give yourself to me. It is not my fault that you agreed to such a thing without any prior knowledge of what you were getting yourself into"

Clarke's mouth shut as she took in Anya's words because honestly she was the idiot who agreed to such a bargain. Maybe she should try talking this out.

"Anya look where I'm from people don't just claim people whenever they want to" she says. Actually most people before the bombs went off didn't go about claiming people as if they were property. They at least had a say in who they wanted to spend time with but Clarke had the feeling that Anya wouldn't be too ashamed of killing anybody she spent too much time with.

"I know and for that I am sorry, it's not something that many people have much say over now a days" Anya said. "When a person puts claim it stays until that person gives up on the one that they want" not like she was going to be doing that anyways.

"So I'm just supposed to listen to you, and do what you say when you say it? Do I have any free will? Would you force me to do something I don't want to do?" Clarke asked quickly.

"In certain situations yes"

"So w-would you force me to have sex. I mean if that was something that you really wanted?"

"Never!" Anya hissed baring her teeth at the thought. "I will not lie. Some people with claims do such things but I would never do that. When I have you I want you to give yourself to me willingly" Anya said. "I might force you to do something like eat, or sleep, or take a break from you job, but never something like that" Anya said.

Clarke took a deep breath. She was happy that she didn't have any obligations to fulfill and physical desires that might arise within Anya but was she really ready for such a relationship. She still knew nothing about her. What type of relationship could form when you know absolutely nothing about the other person? It was doomed from the start and Clarke really wasn't in the mood to be involved in another relationship that was doomed to fall at their feet.

"I. Look Anya I, I just can't do this right now and if you're waiting for me to give myself to you willingly you'll be waiting for a very long time" Clarke said standing up and heading out of her tent.

"Clarke!" Anya called rushing after her.

"Anya please? Just give me some time" Clarke responded not looking back because she honestly didn't think she was ready to see the look on Anya's face.

Clarke's POV

God I can't deal with this. I mean I really can deal with this. Anya wants me and I can't do this. Fuck I need someone to distract me. Someone to amuse me. God I miss you so much Wells. Maybe I'll just go for a walk I mean it not like I'm any real danger now.

After sneaking out of camp I make a hike to a small creek I know. On its bed grows a yellow mold that can be used as an anesthetic. We've run out recently since everybody with major wounds had to be put to sleep. I roll up my pant legs and step into the water with gloves on my hands.

I scoop up a large amount and put it on the tarp I laid out on the shore behind me. I go back and forth like this for about thirty minutes filling up three sacks. That's when I realize that the sunlight is fading and that its almost time for the dinner call and I'm at least forty five minutes away from camp. I need to get back fast.

Shouldering my pack I walk as fast as I can towards camp pushing tree limbs and bushes from my path. Going around a thorn bush I found myself in the presence of a mother warthog and her two kids. The hog had four eyes and an extra set of tusks. I was lucky she didn't see me yet and so I started to back away. Almost there. Snap! Fuck. The mother looks up sharply and starts snarling and hissing at me throwing her young into frenzy. She growls and dammit I'm so fucked is all I can think when I see the rows of sharp, flesh tearing teeth.

"Shit" I say before taking off. "Why the fuck did I not bring a weapon!" Really how fucking slow was I. Just because the war was over didn't mean there wasn't anything else out there trying to kill me. Now the only thing I could do was run because there wasn't anything else I could do.

I rounded the bend when I saw Anya, Finn, Bellamy, Kane, and my mother down the path most probably tracking me after I missed the dinner call. I was going to call out to them but that was unnecessary as the mother pig gave a loud aggressive squeal catching up to me and I could only shriek as I pushed my legs harder.

Bellamy lifted his gun to shoot it but that was unneeded as Anya lifted her spear and shish-ca-bobbed it right through it's mouth. Good timing too because my legs had just given out and I fell to my hands and knees right in front of their group panting heavily. I was not a long distance runner.

Bellamy, and Kane rushed forward to grab the pig, as she was a decent sized kill while Anya, my mother, and Finn stayed back. I could practically feel Anya's glare on my back and debated whether I should look at her or not. Might as well get this over with.

"Hey fancy seeing you guys here" what can I say when things got tense I was the comic relief.

"Thank god you're okay Clarke! We were so worried about you" my mom said hugging me to her chest and giving a tight squeeze.

"When you disappeared we were so worried" Finn said putting a hand on my shoulder and the look on Anya's face. She was going to kill him. Or me. Hell maybe even the both of us.

Kane and Bellamy rejoined us with the pig fully impaled by the spear carrying it between us. Wait a minute…

"Uh she had two babies with her" I say looking at Anya. Anya blank before nodding.

"This type of pig is carnivorous. They teach their young to hunt even small prey early on. They will be fine" she said and I sighed in relief because it was my fault that their mother was killed and would probably end up as our dinner for tomorrow night.

"We should be getting back to camp" Finn said looking as if he were about to help me up. I didn't know why but I really didn't feel like having him touch me. I looked to Anya and she understood. Not only did I not want Finn to touch me I couldn't really find the strength to move either.

She walked forwards and bent down so that her back was to me. Reaching out I secured my arms around her shoulder and she lifted up placing my legs around her waist. I didn't even once question whether or not she could lift me. Finn looked shocked as she didn't stagger under my one hundred and thirty something pounds and walked in front of the group. I could hear Bellamy snap at him from behind and order him to help them with the pig. It was queit.

"I'm sorry" I whisper into Anya's ear. She was tense and I knew that she was angry with me.

"Why?" she asked.

"I made you upset" I tell her. I got the feeling she wanted a true answer but I honestly didn't know the exact reasons. Anya grunted.

"We'll talk when we get back to camp. I saved you some dinner" she said and I can help but feel charmed as I murmur a small thank you.

It took us about an hour to get back to camp instead of forty five because of the extra weight of the pig. When we got back the sun had long since set and people were sitting around a bon fire.

"Anya can we stop at the sick bay first" I ask after I realize that we were heading to my tent. She switched direction without acknowledging me. Once there I hopped off of her back and began placing the anesthetic mold into jars. When I was done I did my rounds and with nobody complaining or dead I gave Anya a nod and we headed for my tent.

I pulled back the flap and was a bit unsure of what to do until Anya sat me down on my 'bed' and handed me some food to eat. Looked like tonight was chicken stew though I'm not sure how they found enough chickens for this. Dipping my spoon in I ate. When I was finished I set my bowl aside and stared at Anya.

Her eyes were closed as she leaned back against my desk facing me. She was still tense but she was tapping her fingers to her arm sporadically. I had to do something to put her at ease.

"Anya I'm sorry" I say and I truly am. I was shocked at her reaction as she stood up quickly and glared at me.

"No" she hissed. "You don't get to be sorry. What you did was stupid and dangerous. You left camp without telling anybody where you would be going. Without telling me" now it was my turn to snap.

"I shouldn't have to tell you anything! I shouldn't have to get your permission to do whatever I want!"

"So you put your life in danger!" she asked as she pushed me back onto the bed and held my hands above my head to restrain me as I thrashed around to get away. "You would rather die than let me protect you?" she asked clearly upset. "I know that you're not happy about this situation but am I really so bad that you would risk death to get away from me?" and she sounded so hurt.

"I… I'm sorry, I forgot how dangerous it is out here after the fighting stopped. I wasn't trying to kill myself and most certainly not just to get away from you." I tell her and she nods in understanding. "It's just that I feel like you expect a relationship, a physical and emotional relationship to form between us just because you put claim on me and I can't. I can't trust you" I say shaking my head. I can't. Just no.

"You don't trust me" she asked now sounding offended.

"I trust you with my life don't be mistaken but when it comes to my heart, no I don't. I don't know a thing about you" I tell her.

"Then we shall get to know one another" she said and I couldn't find a fault with her logic. We would get to know each no matter what so why bother fighting that. "But for now you are to sleep. You have not been resting properly and we will be leaving for base in two days time" she said.

"Wait what?" when was this decided and why was it that I had no clue about this.

"It was decided when you left camp and decided to play with man eating boars." She said and my face went red in embarrassment. It wasn't my fault those things were evil.

"I'm sorry about that too… and thank you for saving me" I don't think I'd thanked her for that just yet. She grunted before letting go of my wrists and that's when I remember that she's straddling me and then I remember even more when I feel her little friend pressing into my stomach. I feel myself get even redder as I shriek and push her laughing form off of me. "G-g-good night Anya" I say before pulling my covers over my head to block out her still laughing voice.

Two Days Later

Today was the day we were leaving camp. To go home. I still can hardly believe at times but it's true. Before we can leave however we need to get everything packed and ready to move. We were almost done. There was no way for us to bring the shuttle that we'd landed here with but we took everything inside. After two more hours we were ready to go. I looked for Anya when I saw her on her horse. I didn't really want to ride with her though. It seemed that I excited her with physical contact and I didn't want something to go wrong because she can't control herself in my presence. Then I see Octavia on her own horse a few feet away and approach her.

"Hey can I ride with you?" and she looks confused as she looks from me to Anya and back.

"What happened you and lover girl get into a fight?" she asked but still offered me her hand to get up and behind her.

"Not exactly it's just, her reaction to me, I don't want to cause and accident you know?" I say hoping that she'll get it.

"I see, its' cool with me" she says with a nod.

"Thanks"

Soon we're heading out to the south. It seems that the trails were easier this way for the horses to travel along with everyone on foot. We took short fifteen minute breaks at least after every hour to let the walkers rest and cool down the horses. As we made it through a patch of thorn bushes I could see buildings and houses lined up in rows going down a long black paved path which I'm pretty sure is called a road. There was a lot of whispering and mumbling about being home and then the horses took control of our direction. I tried to help Octavia steer ours back in the right direction but it was useless as I saw everybody else's horse doing the same. Five minutes later I realized that they had been leading us to their stables and that this was where we were to dismount. Luckily we didn't have to worry as Bellamy came over to help us get down.

"Thanks" I say before wincing as my feet touch the ground.

"Fuck my thighs hurt" I hiss and I hear Octavia laugh beside me.

"You really are a virgin huh?" she asked shaking her head in what I could only assume was disbelief. "Most people down here lost their v-card the first day" she said.

"Excuse me for wanting to save myself" I say.

"Look all I'm saying is that you haven't felt anything yet." She said walking over to where Raven was sitting down. I followed after her and sat beside Raven.

"What do you mean? About me being you know a virgin?" I ask not really sure why I was whispering or stuttering. It's not like it was a big deal and we were all girls.

"Clarke all I can say is you might want to ride horses' every day from now on because the day you let Anya between your legs she might just break you" she said with a smirk and Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"She's right" Raven also felt the need to voice her opinion. "We've all seen what she's packing so I'm going to take a guess and say that the dicks that the men and some women have down her is way above average compared to the guys from home." She said and my face definitely went fifty shade of red in a few moments.

"Hey my lovely ladies" Jasper said as he slid up behind us wrapping his arms around our shoulders and planting his chin on the top of my head since I wasn't injured, or have a crazy overly protective brother. Plus my being the shortest of us and sitting in the middle probably helped. "We got here just in time for dinner in the cafeteria so lets' go. I have strict orders to ensure that each one of you has eaten" he said.

Honestly I loved Jasper like a brother but he was too easily over powered when things came to a physical dispute. Standing up Octavia and I helped support Raven and walked about half a foot there before Jasper said we were taking too long and lifted her in his arms to carry the rest of the way. Don't ask me how he did, I guess he was stronger than he looks.

Walking to the cafeteria I was surprised at just how big the room is along with how many people were in the room. It was in word huge although I couldn't pay as much attention to it as I would have liked as Anya walked up to us and glared but it wasn't one of her I'm going to kill you glares.

"Come eat" is all she said before leading us to the front of the line where Bellamy, Finn, Monty, my mom, Kane, and Tash were standing. As we joined them I saw her give a nod of her head and then the servers started to dish out food. There were so many foods I'd never seen before and I couldn't help but get it piled with everything they had. I could see the rest of us who'd been originally from the arch doing much the same.

"Do you have any idea what any of this stuff is?" Jasper asked as he took a seat to my right as Monty took my left, with Finn, Octavia, and Raven on the other side. Bellamy pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table. It kinda felt like Jasper and Monty were my body guards.

"No clue" Bellamy said.

"That's the amazing thing about it. I mean we all knew the types of food we had to eat up on the arch. It was actually a schedule but here we actually have so many options that we have no idea what this stuff is" Jasper said starry eyed and in my opinion he sounded too reverent about this.

"Calm down there Twain, it's not time for poetry yet" Monty said flicking a pea (we all had that before) at his head.

"Now children stop playing with your food and eat" Octavia said giving them both a look before they turned this meal into a food fight. They nodded and began to eat much calmer than they had been. I saw Tash pull up a chair at the opposite end of Bellamy.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked.

"Yes but uhm well Tash what are we eating?" Finn asked.

"You've never had this food before?"

"We were in outer space so some resources just didn't exist up there" I say ad she nods.

"Well Clarke what you're about to eat is sushi, which is made from raw fish mostly, with rice, and another substance like avocado which is in yours. It's actually very good and has a lot of nutrients in it." She said and I couldn't help make a face as I took a bite. Hmm not bad.

"Well?" Bellamy asked as they studied my face. "It's not bad" I say with a shrug.

"Okay what about this?" Monty asked.

"That's alligator meat. There are a bunch of them that live in the marsh a day away."

"What's an alligator?"

"It's a large carnivorous reptile" she explained.

"Oh yeah I'm such a badass for eating this" he said. He smacked his lips twice before looking confused. "It tastes like chicken" he said.

"They do" Tash said in agreement.

"Okay what are you eating?" I asked as she picked up these small fried things.

"Frog legs" she said. "They're pretty good, want to try?" she asked.

"Uh no thanks" I said. We had frogs in space and those things were just too nasty looking to consume.

"Suit yourself" she said before shoving another leg into her mouth.

"Badass" Monty said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

After dinner we were each appointed a bed room in what used to be a hotel. I later found out that hotels were building where people stayed when they went of trips and stuff away from home. Apparently we'd each get a room around the top floor because we were leaders. Bellamy and I got first choice before the others and now here I was sitting on my bed trying to get to sleep.

It was just so quiet and surreal that we were actually safe. There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find Anya on the other side. She paused as she saw me and I looked down remembering that I'd been in only a tank top and boy shorts. Blushing I ask for a second before hunting for something to cover myself with. Finding a pair of pajama pants I pull them on before reopening my door to let her in. She takes a seat on the chair at the edge of my bed and I sit down at the head board to look at her. We sit there staring at each other before I get the courage to ask her why she was here.

"So uh what's up?" I asked.

"Tell me about yourself" she said and I blank. That sure did come out of left field.

"Huh?"

"You said that there's no way for us to be together if we don't know one another right?" she asks and I nod. "So let's get to know each other" she said.

Right let's get to know each other.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
Clarke's POV

'God will you just shut up' is what I think when I come back into consciousness. Those stupid birds just keep tweeting and all I want to do is sleep. For a moment it was like they heard my thoughts and they quieted for like a minute until a really loud chirp rang out and then the rest of the birds thought it would be a good idea to join in.

"OH my God I hate you" I groan as I sit up in bed. Guess I don't get the choice to sleep in. "Stupid birds" I hear a snort behind me and turn to see what it was.

"Good morning" Anya said.

Huh Anya's here. That's …

"ANYA!?" I shriek as I pull my covers back up. I'm not indecently dressed or anything but sheesh. "What are you doing in here?"

"We were talking last night" she said.

"I know that but what are you doing in here right now?" because that's truly what mattered. I know she was here last night, I was the other half of that conversation after all.

She blank as if she didn't understand and stood up to stretch. Her stretching however gave me a good view of something shocking.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I can't help but squeak.

"What?"

"You, your, I, Anya look down" I say as I hyperventilated.

She looked down to see her not so little friend standing up to greet the world. She snorted.

"Oh, well it's not even at full height yet so don't freak out so much" she said and I could have just fainted at that.

She was at least seven inches by now and she had the nerve to say that she wasn't even at full length yet. Shit, even if I did fall for her enough to want to become sexually involved with her, I probably wouldn't. She'd break me apart.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything, and when we get to that stage I'll be gentle and give you as much time as you need" she said as if she was sure that she'd have me.

"Well what the hell were you thinking to, you know, get hard? Probably something perverted" I say annoyed.

"No actually, most people with a penis will wake up with a morning erection. Not because I was dreaming something perverted but because bodily arousal happens quiet often while you sleep. You're probably wet down there yourself. What were you thinking?" she asked with a smirk and I felt my entire face go red.

"Get out you jerk" I said as I through my pillow at her.

She actually had the nerve to laugh as she caught the pillow.

"Ok I'll go, but I'll be back to get you for breakfast" she said as she tossed my pillow back and closed the door behind her.

I just sat there in my bed for about five seconds before falling back with my arm over my eyes.

"God can I deal with falling for her, she'll be the death of me in so many ways" I groan in annoyance. 'I should get in the shower before she comes back, I can only imagine what would happen if she walked in on me changing.'

ANYA'S POV

I left Clarke's room to get dressed. And to give her some space to breathe. I wasn't sure if I could trust the others words at first but now I'm absolutely sure that she's untouched and the last thing I want to do is scare her off.

My penis when fully erect almost reaches eight inches in length and about two inches in width. I could see it in her face when I told her that I wasn't fully erect yet. She was thinking along the lines that I'd probably break her. That was nowhere near my intentions.

The first time we make love, I want her to enjoy it. The first time she probably won't be able to enjoy it all that much. She's a virgin, and not that big structurally either so my chances of hurting her are very high.

I open the door to my room and head to the bathroom to wash up. After I finish my shower I head back into my room to find something to wear for the day. We're not going out into the forest today, so I don't need to wear my camouflage clothes today. Hmm. Let's see what her reaction will be to my less professional clothes. I might have a dick but I'm still a woman, and the female body can do a lot.

I pull on my pair of black combat shorts that hung loosely enough that they didn't strangle my dick, but were tight enough to accentuate my hips and ass. It was hot outside so I could get away with those shorts. I grabbed on my favorite black tank top with a few strategic slits that showed off my abs. To finish it off I decided on my light black jacket that matched my combat shorts. Grabbing my boots I head out of my room about an hour and a half later to pick up Clarke. I can honestly say that I can't wait to see her reaction.

"I wonder if she's ready yet? It'd be interesting if she wasn't ready"

I open her door without knocking. I don't need to knock. She's mine after all and because she's mine I can look all I want. I step through the door and I'm hit in the face with her shoe. It didn't exactly hurt but I can't say I'm too pleased.

"What are you doing?"

"Well maybe next time you'll knock you jerk" she snapped. I didn't see anything wrong with her though. She was already dressed.

"Why?"

"Because you knock before entering a girl's room" she said as if that was obvious.

"But why should I have to knock if I'm a girl too?"

"Because unlike me you have a, well you have a penis and I don't" she said and that honestly didn't answer anything. I'd let her get away with that excuse for now though seeing as I teased her enough for one morning.

"Okay, next time I'll knock but I will come in whether you grant me entrance or not." I tell her. She looked like she was about to object but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. "Come we're going to be late for the meal, and if we're late so is everybody else." I tell her. She huffs in annoyance but allows me to pull her along. It could possibly have something to do with the fact that she didn't know her way around just yet. Oh well.

CLARKE'S POVE

So after Anya basically stormed into my room and drug me to breakfast I haven't seen her since. I've been on medical room duty since breakfast. Basically I had the makings to be a great healer in their eyes but I have to learn more about their medical supplies. It was harder than I thought and what I learned from the books in space didn't exactly hold true.

The radiation had changed the ecosystem so dramatically. So plants and herbs that had once been poisonous were now not so poisonous but in fact healing, and plants that could once heal can now work miracles.

While we were all living up on the Ark I never really saw myself as a doctor. I saw myself being much more like my dead, trying to discover ways to make the lives of people better through physical science. Testing oxygen levels, and such to see if the area was sustainable for human life. Now that we were on the Earth however I found myself wanting to do all that I could to protect the people that my father died trying to protect.

I'm suddenly broken from my train of thought by a touch on my shoulder. I jump and turn to see Ash my instructor and supervisor. At first I didn't think Anya would let it go seeing how Ash is a guy but I guess she could over look that fact when he was a fifty four year old husband, father of four, and grandfather of two.

In all honesty I don't really care, I'm kind of relieved that there isn't yet another addition to my already large harem. I wonder what he wants though. At the moment he has me preforming an autopsy on an already dead body to learn all of the body's organs and their functions. Apparently I had two weeks to learn it all before he decides to test me.

"What's wrong Ash?" I ask. I don't think I did anything wrong, and by that, I didn't think I'd screwed up so badly.

"There's nothing wrong child, it's almost time for lunch so I figure it was time to head to the cafeteria before Anya comes looking for you" he said and I couldn't help but pale slightly.

I don't know what possessed her t but the clothes that she decided to wear for today were extremely provocative and I couldn't help but get drawn in and then blush at being caught. Let's not forget that I was warned not to miss lunch or she'd drag me down there over her shoulder. Not something I'm particularly fond of.

"Sure let's get going" I say and together we head down to the cafeteria. Did I forget to mention that Ash was also my body guard when Anya wasn't around?

We walked the two blocks it took to get to the cafeteria. I was to the right of Ash and slightly behind him. I didn't think that I needed to be protected. I had no clue that Anya could be not only possessive but over protective as well. We arrived exactly five minutes later and it was good it wasn't a minute later as Anya walked out of the food halls double doors. Ash actually laughed as we approached her.

"Anya it's good to see you" he said as he moved to the side so that I was visible to her.

"Ash, I was just"

"Coming to find out if something had happened to Clarke. Rest assured she is fine so please do calm down" Ash said with a small smirk on his face that instantly calmed as well as embarrassed Anya.

"Of course" she murmured

"Well then now that that is all cleared up I'll be relinquishing Clarke into your custody for the moment" he said as he strolled away leaving me with the over protective woman. She looked at me calmly with what I could only guess was a look of fondness. She has been relatively pleasant to me all day, and I couldn't find myself able to get mad at her for what happened days prior. Maybe it was time to forgive her.

"Hello Anya" I said with a small smile that seemed to make her entire face light up. I didn't think that two kind words and a smile would do that to her.

"Hello Clarke" she responded back with a nod. "Shall we go and eat?" she asked extending her hand for me to take. It was just a bit old school but cute none the less. I grabbed hold of her hand and allowed her to escort me into the dining area. Everyone turned when they heard the door open and I couldn't help but try to back away.

I didn't notice it the day before but a lot of people were looking at either me or Anya with an angry expression on their face.

"What's going on?" because I know I can be a bitch but what did I do to piss off all of these people.

"I'll tell you later, you'll be eating with me in my room for lunch so lets go" she said with a voice that said I didn't exactly have a choice. Any other time I would have mouthed off to her ordering me around but I couldn't seem to mind being taken out of this hostile environment.

I grabbed a plain slice of pizza realizing that my appetite seemed to disappear and followed Anya out of the doors and up the stairs to her bedroom. She unlocked the door and I have to say her room looked completely different than what I imagined. Of course I did imagine whips and chains hanging from the ceiling.

Her walls we a dark shade of blue, and everything seemed to match it. Is someone's favorite color blue?

"Take a seat" she said indicating her neatly made blue bed. I gave her a look letting her know that she better not try anything and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She rolled her eyes and took a seat at her desk across from me.

"So what's going on?" I asked as I took a bite of my pizza. It was good, I loved tomatoes so I couldn't be happier.

"Do you know why I have Ash guarding you?" she asked.

"Because your possessive and overprotective?" I say with a smirk.

"Well in a way yes. Can you really say I'm overprotective after those looks you got in there?" she asked and I had to give her points for that.

"Why did they look angry?"

"Because I choose you, and at the moment you're mine" she said and that still confused me. She must have caught my look because she went on to elaborate. "I am the second commander of our people, and the strongest fighter around. Women, even men wished for me to choose them. They aren't too pleased that I chose a girl. Also men and women were constantly arguing over who would get you, like property so they're not too pleased that I laid claim to you." She said with a shrug.

"So they're jealous?" I ask.

"Yes, and to add onto that they want to kill you" she said calmly taking my drink from my hand to drink some.

"What!?" how could she say that so calmly.

"They wish for you to die" she said. "As well as myself. That's why I have Ash guarding you. I know you aren't weak but against people who have been trained since birth to be warriors you wouldn't stand a chance" she explained.

I get it. She was actually trying to protect me. That's good.

"What about you?" I asked her. I know that she could protect herself but still, it would be nice to know that she wasn't in danger.

"I'll be fine, I've yet to meet anyone who could take me down" she said with a shrug.

"Yeah but still it'd make me feel better to know that you're safe" I tell her and she sighs.

"I will be fine, I promise" she said with such a sincere voice that I couldn't help but believe her.

"Okay"

"Aside from that, I will be with you every night from now on" she said.

"What?" she's joking right.

"I will not permit Ash in your room at night, I refuse to, so it will be me." She told me as if that made since.

"No way, I want some type of privacy at night you know" I snap.

"Too bad, until people stop trying to kill you I or Ash will be with you at all times" she said.

"But…"

"This is not up for discussion" she said shutting me up. Yeah there is no way I'm going to fall in love with a jerk like her!

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Clarke's POV

It's been about a week since I've been put into Ash's instruction and I feel that I've learned a lot more than I thought I would. Being a healer is a lot of work though. Last night I was called upon to help with the injured that came back from an excursion. They had met up with the hostile group that lives in the woods and the fight had been very bad.

I had thought that Anya would behead the young man that Ash had sent to retrieve me and the he himself looked like he was going to pass out at the look that he was receiving from Anya. It was only because he was wearing the standard clothing for the healers that she actually gave him the chance to explain.

He stuttered out his response as clearly and quickly as possible and in a matter of minutes Anya and I were dressed and on our way to the hospital. I was put to work on a group of five people who were bleeding heavily. Apparently I was one of the best at calming the flow of blood down in the group and everyone else that could do it were trying to bring back the dead.

There was a little girl of about ten. Apparently it was her first time out with the scavenging core. They were not military and basically took care of bringing in food for the community. She was bleeding worse than the rest of those in my charge with a gaping wound in her stomach and a pretty bad one on her head.

If Anya and I were to start a family would this be the fate of our children? That's the only thing that had actually been running through my head the entire time. I didn't have much time to dwell on such thoughts as the girl had seized on the table in front of me. In the end I was able to stitch up her wounds, and give her some medication to help the speed of her blood as it replenished. She was my toughest case and afterwards Anya carried me back to our, my, room and I couldn't find it in me to put up much of a fuss. Honestly she probably wouldn't put me down even if I did.

So this morning I think everyone can understand my annoyance at being woken up on a Saturday morning when I don't have lessons. Truthfully giving the seven people outside of my door the look I did isn't my fault. Everyone knows better than to poke a bear.

"What?!" I all but snarl at the group in front of me. It consists of my mom, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Octavia and Bellamy. They flinch but I can't be sure if it's from the look on my face or the look on Anya's as she too had just about as much sleep as I did.

"Uhh good morning Clarke" Monty put in trying to break the icy glare aimed at him.

"And Anya" my mom added. Just because she knew Anya was interested in me didn't mean she had to like the fact that there was a grown women with a penis sleeping in her young daughters' room.

"Morning. What do you all want?" I asked. I was too tired to try and play niceties with them. It seemed that they all realized that I was in a slight mood as they looked around to one another looking for the brave soul that would speak first.

"Well it's just, today's your day off Clarke" Finn stated stepping forwards. Of course it would be Finn who would find the need to talk. "And well we just wanted to know if you'd like to hang with us today? I mean we haven't hung out in a while" Finn stated.

"There's a reason too" I tell him with a role of my eyes.

We were all given Jobs. Raven was recruited as a weapons maker. Monty and Jasper were recruited for agriculture and ways to improve and make it easier. Octavia was recruited as a school teacher. Apparently her ideas and tolerance were a good way to educate the children. Bellamy was in training with Tash, who would become the next leader. Even my mom was recruited. She was teaching the beginner level healers the basics because she had a calm even temperament but a firm hand when needed. The only people who weren't recruited in a certain field were those who were unhappy with the treaty. The guards from the Arch and Finn.

"Anyways" Bellamy interrupted finding that it would be best if he talked instead. "We heard that there was a swimming hole not too far from here and wanted to know if you wanted to come. Seeing how it's your off day as well and all."

Well this I wasn't expecting. I'd never been swimming before except for in the bath tub in my room back on the Arch. Sure there was a pool but that was specifically to teach people how to swim and after you passed the test you weren't allowed in again. They said it was just in case when we finally did get back to Earth we would be able to swim when necessary.

"Sure" I decided at last with a shrug. It sounded fun. Why not?

"Great! We all need to buy swim suits then!" Octavia said with a grin.

"Swim suits?"

"Yeah to swim. They aren't like the picture we have of the older swim suits but they are still to die for. They're more nature based, but still comfortable." Raven explained. "If you're good we should head out."

"Sure give me a second" I was still in my pajamas and wanted to at least put on pants.

Closing the door I walk towards my dresser and grab a pair of tan capris. It was hot as hell outside and I wasn't trying to burn out there. I turn around when I see Anya also dressing herself up more.

"Uhm what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go" She replied not even sparing a glance in my direction.

"Why?"

"To go to the swimming hole" Anya replied.

"But why come with me? There are like seven people coming with me." I really didn't want her babysitting me in front of all of my friends.

"And I trust none of them"

"What? You know that Bellamy isn't going to let anything happen to us. Or Jasper, Monty, and Finn"

"Yes but they are men, and one of them has a very strong interest in you" she wasn't serious was she.

"My mom?

"Is still slightly against the treaty. And she has no physical strength"

"Octavia and Raven?"

"Their field is not in combat"

There was no way she was coming with me.

"You're not going" I tell her putting my foot down.

"Sure" she said still tying her shoes.

Five minutes later.

"Hi guys I say as I open the door. "Let's get going" I suggest and walk out of the door Anya right behind me.

"Wait why is she coming?" Finn asked glaring angrily at Anya.

"Uhm well she had nothing else to do so why not?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

There was no way that I could tell them that Anya had invited herself and refused to take no for an answer. She even refused to let me go for a moment if I kept complaining. Then I stupidly made the joke that the only way she was keeping me home was if she tied me down. She liked that idea a bit too much as her eyes darkened slightly. After that I just stopped talking and allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

"Righteous! Lets go!" Jasper cheered.

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Monty agreed. God bless them. They truly know how to break up tension.

"So where to Octavia?"

"Ok Ladies follow me, gentleman go with Bell. We'll meet up by the horse's stables" She said and Raven, my mom, Anya, and I went towards her.

"Wait shouldn't Anya go with the boys" Finn asked and God was he annoying. It was amazing how I wasn't the only that sighed in annoyance.

"Finn just drop it you know that Anya isn't leaving Clarke's side so just suck it up" Raven snapped before walking off and we hurried off after her. I do see the hurt look that

Walking down the street I could tell that Raven and Anya were extremely tense. Who to take care of first. I looked to Anya and could tell that she would probably glomp onto me the moment I walked up to her so I guess its Raven first.

"Ray?" I asked as I stepped up beside her.

"What do you want Clarke?" she asked with a slight glare. She sounded so sad though.

"I'm sorry" I whisper and she just gives me a sigh.

"It hurts Clarke. The fact that my boyfriend fell for a girl who wants nothing to do with him. He's obsessed with you and you don't even like him like that." Crap. Stupid Finn. Stupid me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know and I don't blame you. It's just Finn needs to take a hint. When it was just me he was the one that kept me together. The one with the sane mind. Now he's losing it and it just sucks to see him this way you know?" and I could understand that. I was in Finn's place with Wes. I blamed him for my father's death because I needed someone to blame. I was usually the rational more to Earth one between us but grief got in the way. I guess what got in the way for Finn was jealousy.

"It'll get better" I whispered and she gave me the most grateful face she'd ever gave. I smiled back with equal force and with a hug I went over to Anya next.

At first all I did was step up next her and walk alongside her down the street. Before I knew it she wrapped her arm around my back with a firm grasp on my hip and sighed seeming to relax instantly. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually it felt pretty good. We arrived at the shop pretty early on and all split off to find a suit that we liked best. Well; all accept for Anya. Of course she stuck to me like glue. God I think that I'm really getting used to this.

Walking to a rack of suits that had skirts included I looked for a suit that would catch my eye. There was a red one with a floral pattern. It was nice but not me. Then there was a blue one that was just a simple blue. Also nice but still not right. Finally I found an orange one with a skirt with a diagonal slant. The top was nice and was connected to the bottoms by a small circular hole that would be centered on my belly making it a one piece. The shades of orange differed in a beautiful abstract and I had to have it. Looking over to see what Anya was up to I saw that she had found a nice two piece suit. The bikini top would fit snuggly but cover everything while the bottoms were shorts with a slight floral pattern to it. I never saw Anya as the girly type but I could see her pulling this off. Oh and it was purple.

"Something you like?" She asked and I realized that I'd been staring for a while.

"N-no. I wasn't staring" I reply adamantly. She didn't need to know. It would probably just boost her ego more than it already was.

"I didn't mean that. I meant the suit. Do you like it?" She asked and I paused for a moment remembering the swim suit that I had in my hands.

"Y-yeah. It's nice and I was going to try it on." I tell her lowly. "I. Uhm. What do you think about it?" why did I just ask her that? I wasn't looking to impress her.

"It looks very nice. Why not try it on and then I will pay for it" she suggested. At first I wanted to argue the fact that I could pay for my own suit until I realized that I didn't have any money. Everything that had to be paid for was done so by Anya. I made a mental note to try harder so that I could start making my own income. I didn't want her to pay for everything that I needed or wanted. After making sure that the suit fits and leave the room to see Anya talking to some woman at the checkout counter. What are they talking about? The woman breaks out into laughter and I can't explain the feeling running through me right now that's telling me to get between them.

"I'm done" I interrupt rudely.

"Will that be all?" she asked. Not sure if she was just ignoring my attitude or if she didn't notice it at all but Anya sure did, giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah" I said as I saw them share another look. Let me just repeat that I'm not jealous. I'm not. Just, why are they looking at each other like that?

"Okay then your total comes out to 30 pieces" she told us holding out her hands. "Or do you want it on the house?" she asked looking at Anya with an arched brow.

"No, we'll pay" I can't help but growl out and Anya somehow gets the hint and hands over what I presume to be the currency down here in their town. It seemed to be a flat, circle shaped, white stone with gold on it's rims. Wonder where they got this.

"Later Anya!" the woman called as we left the store.

"You okay Clarke?" Anya asked as we made our way to the stables.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem tense. Are you angry?"

"No" as if she doesn't know.

"…ok" is all she says before we continue the walk in silence.

Making it to the stables I take a moment to breathe in the odor that comes from their living quarters. Not to say that they smell bad, but just that I've honestly never smelled anything like a horse before. They smelled so, earthly. Walking towards the horses' holding area I see that everyone else is already here picking out which horses they want to ride.

"Bout time you ladies got here" Jasper said with a grin. "Go on and choose your horses so we can leave!" he said excitement clear on every feature of his body.

"Clarke can ride with…" Anya starts.

"Me" Finn finishes.

Anya throws a glare at Finn and I sigh. Here we go again. Did Finn have to purposefully have to antagonize her? I mean it's not like she even talks to him to begin with. Actually she almost behaves as if he doesn't exist.

"Octavia can I ride with you?" I ask loudly as I approach her putting an end to the glaring match going on between those two. She gives me a look before giving a shrug.

"Suit yourself but I hold the reigns" she said brushing the hair back on a beautifully shaded grey stallion. He was huge. "This is Bruno, he's five years old so he's still in great shape" she said and I gave her a look. How does she know this? "They gave us a tour of the stables since we were still waiting for you.

"Okay guys if we're good to go let's mount these ponies and get a move on it!" Raven announced clapping her hands to get our attention before she mounted her own horse with Bellamy's help. It still caused her pain to bend or stretch her torso too far.

Climbing onto our horses we told them that we were heading towards the swimming hole and they started walking in a general direction.

"So how long is this ride supposed to be?"

"Well at this pace around twenty minutes. At a light jog fifteen, and at a run ten" Anya said from the front.

"Ok then let's gallop" Monty said with a grin, at least until our horses started to gallop along the trail. Seems that gallop is their trigger word.

"I'm going to kill you Monty!" I can't help but shout as I hold onto Octavia durning the bumpy ride.

"Sorry"

I saw Anya speed up to the front of the group and rear her horse up onto its' hind legs, with a loud whinny and all of our horses slowed back down into a simple walk. Thank God.

"Refrain from that word and other words that could have the horses take off. They've been conditioned to words" Anya calls out to us. Huh, that's good to know.

"Right" Monty breathed out with a nod. He looked so apologetic that I even felt like it was my fault.

The horses continued their steady pace down the path until the seemed to head into a group of trees. At first I was going to suggest that Octavia lead Bruno away before I remembered that they did the same thing when we first arrived at base camp. They knew where to go. Ducking under a branch that was a bit too low I saw as we broke through into a nice sized clearing with sand and a large, clear swimming lake.

"Wow"

"Beautiful"

"Totally" Jasper said before blushing at the looks the others threw at him. "It is. I've never seen water so blue" he breathed and this was just another moment that made me grateful that we came to Earth.

Dismounting our horses we tied them up by the small creak running through the clearing.

"Alright enough admiration let's get in the water!"

"We have to change first genius." Octavia reminded and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"How about boys change here, girls change behind the trees. I mean all you guys have to do is pull on some shorts" I suggest and everyone seems to agree with it. Turning around to head for the trees I just knew that it was too easy.

"Hey wait a minute shouldn't Anya stay here? She has a penis even if she is a girl. What if she perv's out or something?" Finn asked and I was just about getting sick of him.

"Anya will be fine. She won't look at anyone. Right Anya?" I asked looking at her face.

"Right" she nods her head in the affirmative.

"Well that's good enough for me" Raven says with a shrug.

"It wasn't like she was perving for us anyways. It's for Clarke after all" Octavia says and really these two are just awesome.

Even my mom seems to not care all that much about it and just follows Raven, and Octavia's path behind the trees.

"Great" I say before grabbing Anya by the arm and leading her into the trees. Everyone were in different stages of undress. Some had only just taken off their bra, while the others already had their bottoms on, and were working on the top.

Releasing Anya's arm because I'd need two hands to get dressed I found my own little secluded spot and began pulling off my clothes. Undressing and dressing quickly because I'm not exactly a fan of public nudity I see that everyone is just about done, Anya being the last as she pulls up her shorts.

Calling out to make sure that the boys were decent we reemerged from the trees and headed for the water.

"Just to make sure there's no giant water snake in here right?" Jasper asked probably remember our first day here.

"None" Anya replied and we all sighed. Those snakes were no joke.

"What are we waiting for!?" Monty screamed before running to the water and jumping as far as he could go before starting to swim.

"I actually agree" Octavia said before following his leading and getting into the water. After that we all followed suit joining our friends in the water. Quickly a game of Marco Polo started up and we spent about fifteen minutes playing that. There was then a rock in the middle and we thought it'd be fun to play kind of the rock. Whoever made it first was kind. Obviously Anya won. After a few more games I decided to take a break and sat down on the shore. Lost in my thoughts.

Anya seemed to be more tolerable lately. That or I was beginning to get used to her and her over protective bossiness. I still don't know why she's the source of my thoughts lately.

"Clarke?" a voice said beside me and I turned to see Octavia by my side.

"H-hey didn't see you there" I told her.

"I was here for like five minutes" she told me.

"Sorry". I needed to get myself together.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine" I tell her with an eye roll. Maybe that would be enough to convince her.

"Then why are you avoiding lady-cock?" she asked. Lady-cock? "You know Anya" she said sounding annoyed. Probably because I didn't get her joke.

"I'm not…. And even if I was what would it matter. I deserve a break from her every now and then"

"I know but it's like, whenever you catch her eye you get this sad, hurt look on your face. Did something happen? Did she hurt your feelings?" she asked and I was floored with how caring Octavia was being.

"I. No she didn't. Least, not on purpose" I mumble.

"Okay way happened?" Octavia asked.

And so I go into what happened when we went to buy our swim suits. About the women that Anya was talking to. About how friendly they were being with one another. About the obvious connection that they both shared.

"I mean do you think she's getting sick of me already?" I asked and I'm surprised with how hurt I sound. Did she get tired of me?

"No I didn't" a voice said from behind me and I along with Octavia jump in surprise. What was it with Anya and her people, minus us new additions that just like to pop out from thin air? Taking in our reactions she gives a small sorry.

"Then what?"

"The woman you saw me talking to, and got jealous over was my sister Kara" she said and I was definitely not expecting that.

"Huh?"

"Yes, my sister. You had no reason to feel jealous" Anya said and I flushed.

"I-I wasn't jealous!"

"Okay. Was that why you glared at her? And why you refused to ride with me?" she sound hurt and amused all at the same time.

"Well uhm, yes" now I sound like a child. Then again whispering my response doesn't really help in not sounding like one.

"Way to piss off your sister in law though Clarke. Good going" Octavia said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Are you really?" Anya asked with a twinkle in her eyes, I can already tell she's up to something.

"Yes"

"Then do something for me" she demands.

"What?"

"Ride back with me on my horse?" she asked with an arched brow. That was it? I thought she was going to ask for a kiss, or a hug. Or hell something more perverse like my underwear, or to cop a feel. This though. This favor was very doable.

"So I'm guessing that means that I'm out of a riding buddy for the ride back huh?" Octavia asked and I nodded.

"Sorry?"

"No you cool. Have fun riding back with lady-cock" Octavia said before walking off.

"Lady-cock?" Anya asked and my face went red.

"Nothing!" god these women were going to be the death of me.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
CLARKE'S POV

So I guess there's nothing to be ashamed of for me to admit that I'm just a bit nervous. Okay a lot nervous. Anya wants me to ride back home with her and I not really sure how to deal with that. I'm not dumb enough to not realize that I've hurt Anya's feelings.

All Anya's done since our two camps have combined was welcome us… me, and show me affection as well and I repay her by brushing her off, shooting down half her attempts at trying to get to know her better. Hell I even insulted her sister.

It's not like I'm planning to actually be with Anya in the future but it's also not fair of me to just brush her off the way I have either. She's been trying so hard to learn more about me, where I came from, about the people and things that are important to me and I haven't even tried to find out the same things about her.

God I suck.

"Hey Clarke!" Monty shouted.

He and everyone else had started up another game of Marco Polo. I wasn't really in that much of a mood to play. I told them that I'd just rather sit on one of the rocks further out and wade. They'd been playing this game for a while now so I was wondering what it was that had them calling me all of a sudden.

"Yeah!?"

"It's time to pack up, it's almost time for dinner!" He shouted back and that when I realized how late it had gotten. How long had I been sitting here for. "Let's go!"

"Coming!"

Swimming back to shore I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself to get dry as I followed the rest of the girls behind the trees to change. The one thing about girls is that fact that when changing in a public setting like this you can't really seem to care whose there. You just accept the fact that you have to change just like everyone else and so you keep your eyes to yourself and get to work.

That's how it's always been for me anyways. Since middle school but now I find myself drawn to Anya's figure. She has her back to us probably to hide her penis and I find myself admiring her curves and skin tone.

"Hey Clarke quit ogling lady-cock" Raven said loudly and I blushed just about one hundred different shades of red.

"Yeah she's got a nice ass but still, don't go perving out" Octavia joined in a and I realized that they were doing this to either break my stare and save me from embarrassing myself or to embarrass me themselves. From their smiles I couldn't really tell but when I caught Anya's upraised brow I found I couldn't even meet her eye.

'Is it too late to back out of riding back with Anya?'

Its five minutes later and apparently it was too late for me to back out. Anya had been anticipating the ride back since before I agreed and she refused to let me ride with anyone else. To make matters worse she had me ride in front of her with the reins in her hands. Every time the horse moved she'd brush up against me.

By this point we were half way back and my face was so red that it could beat a tomato. Raven and Octavia thought it was hilarious as we rode beside them. First they thought I was just mad or embarrassed but when we went over a log on the path Anya was scooted forwards into me and groaned as she was pressed tightly against me. She even wrapped an arm around my waist and thrust into my ass like two times before catching herself.

To say the least the rest of this trip was dealt with me trying to stay as still as possible so as not to excite her more. From Raven and Octavia's faces they were finding this whole thing hilarious and would tease me for it later on.

It seemed that we couldn't have gotten back home faster. Finally reaching the stables about ten to fifteen minutes later we dismount the horses and I glare down at Anya's erection now that it's no longer pressed against me.

"Is something wrong?" she asks as if she didn't already know.

"Was molesting me the only reason that you had for wanting me to ride back with you?" because that's all I could see.

"No it's just that I hadn't held you in so long that I'm afraid I got too excited. I'm very sorry for making you uncomfortable." She replied and she looked so sincere and apologetic that I felt bad for snapping at her.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm not really mad as I am embarrassed." I told her and her eyes widened exponentially. "What?"

"This is the first time that you've ever apologized to me before for anything. Well except that time you had a run in with the man eating boar" she said and I gaped. We'd been together for about four months now. I think I'd have apologized more than twice by now.

"That can't be true"

"It is but its fine. I actually wanted to know if you would accept an invitation."

"To where?"

"It is my parents anniversary in two days' time and when I was trying to figure out just what gift I was planning on giving them they said that they'd just love to meet you" she told me and I was suddenly all types of flattered and panicked. Her parents want to meet me!?

"I uhm well…" what was I supposed to say to this. I looked around for help as I noticed how silent the stables had become. Everyone seemed to have tuned in to our conversation. I looked to Raven and Octavia but neither gave me any good advice.

"They really want to meet you" she said again and she seemed to be begging me. Like she was afraid that I would say no.

"Uhm okay. I'd love to meet them" I tell her after a moment and she breathed a sigh of relief. Was she really that nervous that I would tell her no?

"Great. They live in a house about a day away from us. We leave tomorrow" she said as she finished brushing the horse and watering him. She turned back to me and gave me a serious look and I straightened my back slightly. Was everything okay? "Do you promise to keep yourself safe? To be protected?" she asked me and I was honestly confused. It's not like I was going to willingly try and get myself attacked.

"Y-Yes. Why?"

"If you promise then I see no reason why you can't spend the rest of your time with your friends before dinner" she told me and my eyes went wide.

She just said that I could spend time with my friends. Without her or anyone else actively babysitting me. Was she serious? Getting a look from her that's telling me that she already regretted giving me this freedom I could tell she was. Better accept before she rescinds it.

"Yes. I will be careful and stay safe" I tell her with a sharp nod to show her that I understand.

"Okay. I will see you at dinner then" she told me and turned to leave. I couldn't help myself as I rushed to her and reached up to hug her from behind. She turned to look at me and I gave a small smile.

"Thank you. For trusting me, and my friends" I tell her and she smiles back

"Have fun" she tells me and I let her go so she could continue on her way.

Turning back I see Raven and Octavia approach me.

"Well?" Raven asked as if I automatically knew what they were speaking about.

"Well what?"

"Did you finally sleep with her?" Octavia asked with a smirk.

"What!? No!" I shout my face once again red.

"Why not?" Raven asked looking at me like I was an idiot. Was I?

"Well because… I don't love her" I whisper and even I can hear the question in my voice.

"Really?" they both asked at the same time not even trying to believe me.

"Yeah"

"But you're falling for her. Hard" Raven said and I opened my mouth to deny her but found that I couldn't. I was falling hard for her. Shit I was falling for her.

"Just calm down" Octavia said as she could see the panic in my eyes.

"Calm down. Calm down! I'm falling for Anya and you want me to calm down!" I ask drawing everyone's eyes to us.

"You're falling for her!?" Finn asked angrily but he went ignored as I seemed to fall into a panic attack.

Falling for Anya. I can't fall for Anya! It's Anya for gods sake! Anya! She tried to kill us! She tried to kill me! She kidnapped me! She's overbearing, overprotective, and bossy at the best of times. I can't fall for her! What's wrong with me!

Breathe

I am breathing. I can feel the breath rushing in and out of my lungs. Anya. Why Anya? Out of every person I know why would I fall for her! She hates me! She's only claimed me to keep tabs on me. To control me. I can't possibly have fallen for her. I'm so stupid. I have to fix this.

Crack

Someone just slapped me. Who the hell just slapped me? Looking up from my position on the floor, when did I get there, I see my mother with her hand raised.

"Finally" she huffs out.

"You just slapped me" I tell her. What the hell.

"I know. You wouldn't calm down. It was the last resort." She explains but forget that.

"You just slapped me" I tell her again.

"Maybe we should do it again she seems confused." Raven huffs out and I glare at her.

"I'm good" I snap.

"Good. Jesus you'd act like it was the end of the world with the way you freaked out on us." Octavia laughed.

What was I freaking out about again. Love. Anya… Oh shit I'm falling in love with Anya.

"I swear if you do it again I'm going to knock you out" and that seemed to break me from another attack.

"But I'm… I'm falling in love with Anya" I whisper out loud. "That's not good"

"It's perfectly fine" my mom says giving me a hug.

"You hate Anya" I remind her and my mother laughs. Why is she laughing?

"I don't hate her. I hate the fact that it's you she claimed. I feel like she's taking me away from you so fast when in reality I just got you back. But even then I can accept it because she loves you. I can tell and if I have to let anyone have you I'm okay with it being her" my mom tells me giving me a hug.

"It's okay?"

"It's fine"

"It's sick!" Finn shouts and we look at him as Monty and Jasper try to calm him down. Bellamy just stands there and waits to see if he'll have to intervene. "You can't fall for her. She's an abomination. She's a monster!"

"Yeah well she's not the one yelling at me right now, now is she!?" I scream at him. Who the hell did he think he was getting loud with?

"No she just tried to kill you is all!"

"Yeah well Bellamy tried to kill me too and I'm not holding a grudge against him!" I bite back.

"Clarke just leave her. Come back to me. I can protect you from her. Stop putting up with her sick pervasions." He said as if I were a child and he was trying to talk sense into me.

"Come back to what? We were never together to begin with. We're only friends and even now that's a long stretch" I sneer at him.

"Clarke come on. You really want to fall for that 'woman'? You want to give birth to her defective kids or something? Kids like that don't have a right to live." he asked and I just about got up to hit him until Bellamy hit him first.

We were all still as we saw Bellamy punch Finn in the face knocking him to the ground. Finn looked absolutely shocked that Bellamy actually struck him.

"What the hell?!"

"I don't give a damn about how you feel about their relationship but you don't ever say some shit like that in front of me again. Every child deserves the right to live. Doesn't matter who, what, or how many there are" Bellamy growled out and we were all reminded that Octavia's life was ruled by the fact that so many people felt she shouldn't be alive.

"Okay, okay everyone cool down. Monty and I will take Finn out of here so he causes no more trouble ok?" Jasper asks as he and Monty lift Finn from the floor and lead him from the stables door. "See you guys at dinner."

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Raven asked with a grin.

"You wanna chill at my place?" was about as far as I got before Octavia interrupted.

"Nope, no go. Clarke you are going to meet your in-laws in a few days –

"In-Laws?"

"And as such we must go clothes shopping so that you can look your best." She finished.

"What?"

"You want to impress Anya's parents don't you?"

"Well yes but… are you sure clothes are the way to do it?"

"Yes. They'll see how pretty and put together you are." Raven said with an additional nod of the head.

"Uhm. Okay but maybe something on the more casual side. We're going to be getting there by horse back, and it's their anniversary. Can't upstage anyone." I tell them as the two squeal and start dragging me out of the stables with them. I see Bellamy and my mom a few paces behind us so I guess they're coming too.

Walking into a shop they drag me to the dressing room before going and finding things for me to wear. God this is going to be a long day.

Finally it's time for dinner because it could use a break from these two. They were working to drive me crazy.

"Clarke it wasn't that bad" Raven said as we took a seat at our table.

"Yeah. It was worse. You guys went so overboard" I tell her.

They'd made me try on so many clothes, and in so many colors. Then they'd bring back the same clothes I'd tried on earlier just to see if they'd like it a second time.

"But now you have the perfect outfit" Octavia told her and I guess she was right. It was perfect.

Bellamy had been his usual guard-dog self. Whenever a man who wasn't an employee of the store walked up to us Bellamy would intersect and chase him away. Guess he wasn't trying to let anyone claim Octavia like Anya had claimed me. Speaking of anyone there was the one woman who kept staring at our table. More specifically at Raven.

"Raven I think you've got an admirer" I tell her and Raven sighs.

"Is it the red head again?" She asked and I turned to take a better look. She was a red head.

"Yeah. Why you know her?"

"She's been following Raven with her eyes since we've got here. She gets excited whenever Raven comes into a room if you know what I mean" Octavia giggled.

"How do you mean?"

"Really? Seriously Clarke?" Octavia asked and I could see my mom and Bellamy staring at me in exasperation as well.

"I-uhm- sorry." I whisper out.

"You're such a virgin. I can't wait for Anya to fix that. I'm saying that this red head that has the hots for Raven is another Lady Cock." Octavia said slowly.

"She's been trying to, I don't know ask me out or court me for three week now. It's frustrating." Raven said with a sigh.

"But she clearly likes you" I tell her.

"And I clearly don't care. I don't. I can't Clarke" she says and I can see what's going on.

"This is about Finn isn't it?" I ask and she positively glares death at me.

"No" Raven replies just as Octavia says yes. The glare she gets is way worse than the one I got.

"Raven?"

"It's not about Finn okay. It's just that. My parents were spaced when I was only eight. I was put to work immediately to provide for myself. I'd been alone for so long. And then Finn just appeared one day. And he was my first ever friend. He let me know that everything was okay. That I wouldn't be alone forever. Then he asked me out and I said yes. We had all these plans and I loved him. And then he got arrested and sent down here and I was alone again. So I came too and I realized that my boyfriend had gotten over me so fast. And I was alone all over again. I don't want that to happen anymore so I'm not getting involved with anyone else ever again." Raven whispered as she pushed around her peas.

The four of us at the table looked at each other as we listened to Raven's words. All of us had had someone important to us spaced. But it was never all we had.

"Raven. Sweetie I think you should talk to her at least. She seems to really care about you. Try to at least be her friend. If she doesn't last long than at least you'll know." My mom said as she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Besides if she's anything like Anya than you'll find yourself stuck with her sooner or later" Octavia said with a grin.

"You really think that I should talk to her?" Raven asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes" "Yeah" "I think so" was our responses.

"Okay. I will. Just not today because today is about Clarke and her in-laws" Raven said and that effectively drew the attention back to me. "Are you excited?"

"I uhm. Sure I guess. It'd be nice to meet the people who raised Anya you know?" I tell them. I still couldn't get over the thought of them possibly hating me. I was terrified of meeting Anya's parents.

"They're going to love you Clarke. I mean what's not to love? You're young, healthy, blonde, beautiful, and a healer which is a very big deal around here. They're going to love having you there" Octavia counted off with her fingers and it really gave me a boost of confidence.

"Thanks. You all will be the first to know how the trip goes when we get back." I promise them and the cheer happily.

We go back to more neutral conversations after that. Like how the food is and the weather. Stuff like that so that we wouldn't get anymore distracted as we tried to finish eating our food.

"Hey Clarke" my mom said as she stared behind me.

"Your friend is coming up" she said and I was confused. What friend everyone was basically here.

"She means lady cock. Lady Cock is right behind you. Act natural" Octavia said with a grin and I sighed. Sure I might be falling for her but that didn't mean that I was going to freak out whenever she came around me.

"Clarke" she said and I might have to take back what I said before.

"Y-Yes" I asked as I turned around and met her eyes.

"We have to go to your room so that we may begin to pack. Are you finished eating yet or would you like some more time here?" She asked and she'd surprised me for the second time today. She was she actually asking me what I wanted to do? Did she hit her or something?

"Uh. I-I-I we, sure we can" I basically stuttered to the amusement of the girls and Bellamy at the table.

"Have fun!"

"Protection always Clarke!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

They had each screamed and my face was so red by now.

By now I had just finished adding my last outfit into the travel pack I had and boosted up my courage.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"Do… do you think you parents' will like me" I ask her and cringe at how week I sounded.

"Don't worry Clarke. They're going to love you" she said. "You're mine and they are so happy that I finally found someone to claim." She said and that had me deflating just a little bit. "Plus it also means that you've got a claim on me. I'm yours just as much as you're mine. I hope you see that. My parents have been waiting for someone to want to own me and now there's you. And even though you might not know anything about our main culture or reasons for doing certain things I thank you. I thank you for letting me keep you" she said.

I couldn't help but blush after she finished what she had to say and snuggled into her. She was so nice and warm.

"You know if you keep this up people will think your nice Anya"

"Let them think whatever. As long as I've still got you" she declared and I could not stop and completely understand.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.

A/N: hey guys just wondering if there was any POV that any of you would like to see. Let me know and I'll try to do it.

On with the story

Clarke's POV

Anya and I had finally made it to her parents' house after almost of a full day of travel. They lived a ways up in the mountains and I have to say that it felt really peaceful. At first I thought that they'd be living in a small hut without electricity or plumbing. I was surprised to see that they were living in a large cabin with electricity and plumbing. Their house was beautiful.

And then Anya said that it was time to dismount our horse so that we could go inside and greet her family. And her come the nerves.

"You'll be fine." Anya kept saying as we finally made it to the front door.

Before we could even open it however it was pulled open by a man who looked to be a few years older than Anya.

"Finally you got here. We've been waiting for you forever" he said before moving to the side to let us in the house. "Hey whose you little friend?" he asked with a grin as he sized me up. But not in that creepy, pervert type way. More in the I'm going to cause trouble type way.

"She's mine so please control yourself." Anya snapped as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side.

"Yeah whatever just come on; everyone's in the living room waiting for you." He said and we followed him through the house.

The house was decorated with pictures of young children. There was even a group picture of five blondish, brunet children. I guess that they're Anya's siblings. Finally we came to the living room.

"Anya's here!"

"About time little sis!"

"Always last!"

Her three other siblings laughed as they got up to hug her. Two more boys and her sister Kara who I met the other day. Before I knew it they were all hugging and shoving and I found myself pulled from the tangled limbs of the siblings. Looking over I see an old woman who looked to be somewhere in her fifties smiling at me.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt in that" she said with a grin as she pointed to her kids. I guess it was normal for them to greet one another like this. "My names Becka" she said and I smiled.

"I'm Clarke. Its' nice to meet you" I told her.

"Baby Anya. Still the smallest one?"

"But at least she looks older than the last time we saw her"

"She still has that baby fat on her cheeks though"

"What can you do?"

"Fuck all of you"

Yep that last one was definitely Anya.

"Okay kids that's enough! Leave your sister alone! Did you forget that she's brought home a guest?" Becka said and the five of them froze.

"Sorry" floated from all of them as they looked at their mother.

With laughter from the couch an old man stood up with a smile.

"Honestly kids. She's not a permanent member of the family yet. Let's try not to scare her off" he said and I'm going to take a guess and say that this is their father. "The names Jean. It's nice to meet you" he said offering his hand which I went to shake.

"Uhm. My names Clarke it's a pleasure" I said and he nodded.

"Wait this is the woman that Anya claimed!" one of her brother asked.

"She's tiny"

"And cute"

"And feminine"

"Uh sorry" I said, well kind of asked. Was that a problem?

Before I knew it I was rushed by the four of them. There was a lot of pinching my cheeks and hugging. Now I understand why Anya would hold me so much. This was a very touchy family.

"Kids stop that!" Becka said and they each backed off. "Honestly show some home training. You didn't even introduce yourselves yet" she chastised them and Anya looked like she was about to laugh. I on the other hand was so red that my face felt like it was about to explode.

"I'm Kara the eldest. Nice to meet you" Anya's sister said and I blushed as she gave me a wink. Probably remembering that time we met in the swim suit store.

"Jean Jr. But everyone calls me JJ. The oldest son" the tallest boy said. He had darker hair compared to his siblings.

"I'm William" "I'm Richard" "Call us Bill and Dick. We're twins and older than Anya by ten years" they said together with a grin. Did they plan their introduction?

"They didn't." Anya said giving me a look. How did she know what I was thinking? Whatever.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Clarke" I tell them and they all cheer at the end of introductions.

We all take a seat and talk for a while.

"This is the first time Anya has ever brought home a girl." JJ said with a grin. "Honestly we thought she was planning on staying alone forever."

"And where are your wives at?" Anya asked with an arched brow.

"Mine unfortunately couldn't make it. The baby is sick and she said that at least one of us should go. She volunteered to watch him" Kara said with a shrug.

"Uhm. I mean."

"It's fine you can ask" Kara said calmly.

"So does that mean your body is like Anya's? S-sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't need to answer. That was very rude of me" I said just as quickly as everyone looked at me.

"She babbles" Dick whispered to Bill.

"Shut up" Anya barked at them with an eye roll to go along with it.

"It's fine and to answer your question no, my body isn't like Anya's. My wife is the one with a penis" she said and my face went red all over again.

It's not like I'm some virginal princess or anything like that. It's just that now a days whenever penis or they synonyms of the word come up I'm reminded of Anya's little friend.

"My wife will be here tomorrow. She had something to take care of in our own settlement." JJ said with a shrug.

"My wife is in our room. She was feeling a bit ill after the ride yesterday so she wanted to sleep in" Dick said.

"My wife is in the shower. Not sure when she'll be coming out though. She's been in there forever" Bill said.

"So you're all married already? You don't look all that old to me" I whisper.

"Well Anya is twenty two and the twins are the closest to her in age and they are ten years older than her." Kara said and I did the math.

"Yup that's right. We're 32 years old" Bill and Dick say with a smirk.

"I'm just a year older than them" JJ explained.

"And I'm a year older than him." Kara supplied.

"Anya is our last. Our little love baby. We hadn't even been planning to have another but then I fell pregnant and the rest was history. These four spoiled her so much. Still do" Becka said with a laugh.

"They were always hugging and kissing me." Anya said.

"And she'd always want to go with us when we went out. She invited herself on my first date" JJ said with a laugh that had Anya blushing. "Originally we were going to go see some chick flick. But then Anya was there and we went to some cartoon. I was so happy because I swear I would have died if I had to watch some girly movie."

"Your welcome" Anya said with a grin.

"Yeah well she ruined my first date" Dick said. "I was hoping to get laid but with a little 6 year old trailing behind you that was never going to happen" he complained though even he looked amused.

"And I can thank you for that myself Anya" Becka said with a smile as she shot a look to her son.

"Besides that. How did you meet Clarke Anya? You never told us" Jean Senior asked.

Wait she never told them. Why?

"Well you remember those invaders that I had to deal with a few months ago?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"That was Clarke and her people" she said pointing to me.

Invaders? The hell. It's not like we were aliens from another planet.

"Really?"

"How did you get here Clarke?"

"Where are you from?"

Were the responses from her siblings and I looked to her for help only to see that she had no intention of helping out of this one.

"Uh… Well it's a long story" is what I try to tell them but then they decide that that doesn't matter and that we have nothing to do and that I might as well.

"Go on dear don't be shy" Becka urges and I realize that I've got no choice in the matter anymore.

"Okay so uhm, at the start of the whole nuclear gas pollution that was going on all those years ago each country had made space crafts to send people up into space. So that the human race wouldn't die out. I'm a decedent of these people." I start off.

I don't want to make this seem like a ghost story over a fire because it's not but it seems like everybody is already paying me full attention.

"We call these space crafts the Arc. On the Arc we don't have a jail for adult offenders. If you're a criminal and eighteen or older you get spaced. This means that you are placed over an ejection pad in the ship and are ejected out into outer space. You die immediately" I explain and the each looked shocked by this information.

"That's terrible. Even if it was only a small crime. Like stealing?" Dick asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Food, clothes, and the work needed to be a stable supply for every person on the Arc. If one person stole any it would leave others without their portion. So they were spaced" I tell him and he gulped.

"I suppose it's understandable if not saddening." Jean Senior said with a huff.

"For those who committed crimes but were under the age of eighteen we were put in a juvenile detention area. You'd have to either make up for your crimes through community service or you'd get spaced on your eighteenth birthday.

"I was one of these kids in the juvenile detention area and it was just a few months until my eighteenth birthday when we were all taken from our cells and put into a smaller space craft. Apparently they were sending all of us down to Earth to see if it was inhabitable for people again. And then we met Anya's group. The rest is history" I tell them leaving out some parts. Hopefully they wouldn't realize that because I was still sore on some points.

"So wait. You're telling me that they sent a bunch of children down here by themselves?" Kara asked with a lifted brow that reminded me of Anya. Guess that where she got it from.

"Yup. Our youngest kid was 10. He didn't make it past the first two days" I say. I know I shouldn't be so calm about that but honestly a lot of people didn't make it past the first few days. Three people didn't even make it off the ship.

"But why send children? Why not adults?" Bill asked.

"We were criminals anyways. At first we had all just thought it was to scope out the Earth. Then we found out that it was because the oxygen supply on the Arc was running out. Where we thought we had years we had really only had a couple of months. We were all going to be killed anyways so what was the point in keeping us there. At least with us down here the people up there could live just a little bit longer" I say and I guess they could see that I was upset. Anya pulled me into her side and gave me a hug. It was comforting.

"If I can ask? What did you do? To become a criminal? Get arrested?" Jean asked.

"I committed treason" I whisper and they each looked surprised. Treason no matter where you are is a serious problem. "My father had discovered the problem with the oxygen supply when I was only fifteen. He wanted to tell people about it so that everyone on the Arch could work towards a solution. I agreed with my father. I leader however thought it would cause mass panic and told him not to. He was going to do it anyway when they were told. He was spaced the next day. Because I agreed with my father I was also a liability. I was locked up and kept in solitary confinement so I wouldn't tell anyone" there I told them.

"I'm sorry" Jean said looking as if he felt he shouldn't have asked the question.

"It's okay. Really. It still hurts but it's not something that I'm unable to talk about." I tell him.

We sat there for a few moments just talking about little things. Anya's mother had just tried to show me a photo album of Anya when she was a baby before Anya had decided that she wasn't up for that level of embarrassment yet.

"Well I think I'm going to go and get Clarke settled in our room before dinner" Anya said pulling me up with her.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Clarke would love to see them" Becka asked with a grin and a mischievous look in her eyes. She knew what she was doing.

"Yes mother. We'll be back down shortly. Plus I'm sure that Clarke would like to have a bath. Right Clarke?" she asked though I'm not sure if she really wanted an answer as I was dragged from the room with her family's laughter trailing behind us.

Third POV

It was about two hours since Anya had dragged Clarke up the stairs to avoid embarrassment and it would seem that this would no longer be possible. Becka had just called up for dinner and now they would have to go back down.

Clarke actually found herself enjoying the company of Anya's family, and also enjoyed the way that Anya relaxed around them. Here she wasn't the big bad boss, but the overly loved baby of the family. She had the opportunity to meet Bill's wife Lisa, and Dick's wife Marie. Lisa was a red head, and Marie, brunette.

"So tell me Clarke what's it like living with Anya?" Dick asked.

"Don't tell me that you spoil her? That's no way to get her to do what you say!" JJ insisted as they passed around the bowls with the food with the order to take as much as they wanted. To be honest though, Clarke was still not completely used to such a notion. Back on the Arc they were all given a meal that specifically fit their weight, age, and height and nothing more.

"I don't think I spoil her" Clarke says with a shrug. In all honesty it was probably Anya who spoiled her.

"Who cares about that!? Anya you better make sure not to break Clarke!" Kara interrupted sending a glare at her young sister. What did she mean break?

"That's true. But then again this is Anya. She probably already did. How do we know Clarke was really sore from a horse ride? She could have been riding something else earlier." JJ added on.

Clarke was still a bit lost on the conversation but there was no way she was helping out of this mess that she'd found herself in.

"You have to be careful Clarke. Anya lives up to the family name when they say that our people are heavily endowed. I'm surprised she hasn't broken you already" Bill said.

"Yeah because honestly the only thing even slightly bigger than our size is our sex drive" Dick finished off and it seems that Clarke finally understood as she blushed full on in front of every member at the table.

"I… uhm" was all Clarke could stutter out before looking down at her food.

"She's a virgin!" JJ shouted out in shock.

"Holy shit!" the twins replied earning them a slap to the back of their heads curtesy of their wives. "Ow!"

"You all stop that now! There's nothing wrong with that you hear?" Becka scolded her brood and honestly Clarke could see that they were a handful growing up.

"So Clarke tell us about your family?" Marie asked as she tried to change the conversation. It wasn't her fault that it was the wrong question.

"Well I have a mom" Clarke said with a shrug.

"What about siblings. Favorite aunts or uncles? Cousins?" Kara asked.

Clarke found herself suddenly unsure. She didn't have any of those. All she had was a mother.

"Uh it was illegal to have more than one child per person on the Arc. Second children are a crime and the penalty is death for the parents." Clarke explained lowly. Everyone looked sad at such news. To be forced to have such a small family in their minds was terrible.

"But isn't Bellamy, Octavia's brother?" Anya asked confused.

"Yes. That's the reason she was arrested. Her crime is being born. The found her when she was fourteen and spaced their mother." Clarke told them and everyone flinched.

"Well hopefully when you and Anya have children you'll be able to have more than one" JJ said with a laugh.

"I don't really think it matters to be honest" Bill said with a laugh. "If those rumors were true in high school then Clarke will be having kids consecutively. My little sister is a dog"

"It's just a good thing that we gave her condoms. Last thing Anya needed was a bunch of babies running around." Kara snorted laughing at the indignant look on Anya's face.

"So Clarke do you know when you might decide to have children. I mean right now you're still relatively young. Only eighteen right?" Jean asked.

"Uhm… uh. I've never really thought of it before. I mean back home I wasn't supposed to live past my eighteenth birthday." Clarke responded and Anya could see that Clarke was started to get just a little nervous.

"Okay people let's discuss something. Clarke is not my girlfriend or with me by choice" Anya said even though she shot Clarke an inquisitive look before continuing. "I've claimed her".

The whole room went quiet with that announcement. Anya had claimed Clarke. Clarke wasn't willingly here.

"I thought you said that you weren't into the whole claiming thing?" Dick questioned trying to understand.

"I know"

"Then why claim Clarke?" Bill asked.

"Because I wanted to" Anya says.

Her family can tell that there is more to this conversation than what is being said. Then they realize that she probably doesn't want to admit anything in front of Clarke.

"Then how do you feel about Clarke now?" Jean Sr. asked.

"She's mine" Anya said quickly.

"Well if we're all done I think that I'll start clearing the table" Marie said standing up.

"I'll help" Lisa offered.

"Me too" Clarke said quickly. She really didn't want to be around for the rest of this conversation and so she followed the other two women into the kitchen.

Still back with Anya

"So little sis care to explain?" JJ asked.

"Explain what?"

"You have feelings for Clarke" Becka said looking sharply at her daughter as she opened her mouth to lie.

"So?"

"Watch it. What are you going to do about it" Jean Sr. asked.

"It's not like she's unaware of the fact that I have feelings for her. I'm trying to give her time to get used to all of this. Where she's from they don't just go around and claim people. I just want her to be comfortable" Anya said with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

Why did coming home always have to lead to some sort of revelation or something?

"But how do you feel about her?" Bill asked.

"I feel everything for her. I mean everything. She makes me so upset, she's difficult, stubborn, she doesn't listen, thinks she knows best, and then she has the nerve to be nice, and she has a perfect smile, her laugh is amazing, she's so helpful, smart, fast learning, and takes charge in tough situations. What am I supposed to feel about her?" Anya complained as she looked to her mother.

"Love I would suspect." Becka supplied with a laugh.

"Plus I'm sure you love the fact that she's so small and innocent. Like a delicate little flower right?" Kara asked with a grin.

"There's nothing delicate about her. She didn't smack you in the face, and almost kick you in the balls" Anya shrugged. Not a very good day for either of them.

"Oh god, she was PMSing wasn't she?" Kara asked with a laugh.

"No she was already on her period actually." Anya told her and they laughed at that.

With Clarke

"So how is it here so far for you Clarke?" Lisa asked as she went about putting the food into containers and into the refrigerator.

"The house is beautiful and more than I had expected. The scenery is beautiful and has a really homey feel" Clarke responded from her station of drying and putting away the dishes.

"That's great. We're happy you like it but that's not what we meant" Marie said with a small smile as she washed another plate. "We mean how is it down here on Earth for you. How are you adjusting so far? And with Anya too. How are you handling the claim? How do you feel about Anya?" she elaborated.

Clarke was slightly confused until she realized that this was an interrogation of sorts.

"I love it on Earth. Never thought I would actually get the chance to ever see it up close so I'm so happy to be down here now. It was a bit hard adjusting to it though. All of our older notes and books of Earth didn't fully match up with the way Earth was now. It was a lot of trial and error but I wouldn't trade it." Clarke said with a smile.

She could remember her time fantasizing about the Earth, drawing it. She used to dream about when they could finally go back but knew that it wouldn't be done for her generation. But now here they were with most of them alive instead of dead and it was great.

"And Anya?" Lisa asked after a moment of basking in the warm smile that Clarke had.

"Anya. Well I wasn't exactly informed right away what she meant by me being claimed. She eventually told me and I was upset. Went off on my own that day and ran into a couple of man eating boars. Survived without a scratch but Anya was less than pleased with me." Clarke explained with a laugh joined by the other two women. "Anyways turns out that she's also overprotective, overbearing, and at most times just over. But she's kept me safe so far. She's not bad" Clarke whispers and the two women share a grin with each other.

"So does this mean you like her?" Marie asked. She really hoped that was the case. Anya was her little sister. She'd known Anya since her husband was Anya's age and she didn't want that little girl who used to follow her around for treats hurt.

"Or love her even?" Lisa asked feeling the same was as Marie. Anya used to always want to help her with anything she was doing, always being under foot, and in her husband's case in the way. She loved it though the amount of love that Anya had shown for her before they were even married.

"I'm… I care for her. I do. And I guess that I'm falling for her too" Clarke said with a blush.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. Don't worry. You just focus on Anya and we'll work on her attitude. She doesn't mean to be too much to deal with but she feels like to keep everyone safe she has to be in control of every aspect of their life. Tried it with her parents once and she was grounded for a month. It was hilarious but something that we should avoid" Lisa told her as she gave Clarke a hug.

"Welcome to the family little sister" Marie said joining in. "I just hope you're able to remain sane while here. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

A/N: I had wanted to get three chapters done before I uploaded but I felt that I kept you all waiting enough. And so here are chapters 6&7\. ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: Hey guys you all know I don't own the 100. Thanks!

Clarke's POV

It's our second day at Anya's parent's house as well as the day for their anniversary. Anya's sister, and sister-in-laws had come into our room earlier and kidnapped me. We were going to be making the anniversary breakfast.

I didn't exactly know how to cook all that much though so I was just helping where I could. Mixing batter here, and wiping up there, stuff like that. When we were finished it was my turn they said to bring them their breakfast in bed. Apparently there was this tradition they had that when they got a new daughter she was to bring them their breakfast and it just so happened that I was the new daughter.

Finally it was time for me to deliver the final results and I have to admit I was just about completely nervous. What if I dropped the food on the way there, or they decided that they weren't hungry and got upset that I'd interrupted their sleep. Making it to their door I gave a knock and waited to be called in. It didn't take long.

"Good morning Clarke" Becka said to me as she sat up in bed, her light purple pajamas visible.

"Hi! Good morning Becka, Jean. Did you have a nice night?" I asked them as I placed the tray on the bed above their bodies.

"It was very nice and refreshing. Needed it if we're going to put up with those kids out there" Jean Sr. remarked with a laugh and Becka followed in agreement.

"Do you know what we'll be doing today?" I asked them. Nobody had told me anything but had made it seem like it was going to be something big and grand. What was it?

"Oh we know just a bit of what's going to happen but every now and then the kids will do something to surprise us. If I were you I'd go and get dressed for the day. Something light and airy because after lunch we usually find ourselves out on the deck." Jean explained and accepted his coffee when I handed him a cup.

"Oh, uhm right! Enjoy your breakfast" I tell them quickly before turning to leave. I didn't want to intrude on their anniversary breakfast and so I rushed back downstairs to help with the cleanup. Kara took one look at me before sending me back to my room saying something about how I would think they'd make me clean up when I'd just delivered the food. I opened the door my face deep red.

"Are you okay?" Anya asked and I spun around to see her already sitting up in bed still looking a bit sleepy.

"I'm fine" I tell her as I sit on the opposite side of her.

We'd shared the bed last night but it was so big that I'm sure six of me could have fit. Then again I was a bit of a shrimp but oh well.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked looking at me closely.

"Yes. Just thinking. Your family, it's… nice" I mumble as I stare at my hands.

"Nice? You mean crazy" she snorts with a laugh as she gets out of bed and starts gathering things for her shower.

"No really. There are so many personalities and behaviors between everyone but you get along so well. It's really nice. Refreshing" I try to explain. I'd never had a big family. Never knew my grandparents on either side and only had my dad for so long. I even lost my mom for a couple of years. Anya's family was like a dream. Of being so deeply connected with so many people. I was shocked to realize that I wanted that too. These connections.

Anya stared at me for a moment before one of her warmest smiles lit up her face.

"Well then it's a good thing that you're stuck with us then" Anya told me before walking into the in suite to take care of her morning necessities.

After a moment Clarke couldn't help but agree with Anya's statement.

"Yeah I guess it is a good thing"

Quickly standing up Clarke decided to get dressed while she had the room to herself. She had picked out the perfect outfit for the day with the help of Raven, Octavia and her mother. They said it would help her out with Anya even though Clarke wasn't sure that Anya needed more luring in that she already was. They had just replied that at least she'd get a nice view even if.

Even still after getting dressed Clarke walked down the stairs to grab her own breakfast. Coming into the room Clarke blushed at the wolf whistles that went around the room.

"Dressing up for Anya?" Kara asked with a grin as she took in Clarke's appearance.

"uhm… Well… kind of?" Clarke mumbled with a blush which they all seemed to accept.

"Well come and get some breakfast" Lisa instructed. "You should eat now before the boys come down."

"Right"

Clarke grabbed a plate with breakfast on it and took a seat at the counter as the other women made their own plates. It was just in time too because moments later Anya and her brothers came running down the stairs. The four rushed off for the food and there was a lot of pushing, shoving, and cursing as they each grabbed what they wanted.

"So what's the agenda today?" Anya asked looking around at her siblings.

"Well first there's breakfast" JJ stated not even bothering to look up from his plate. "And then we're going to get the deck out back ready while the twins go hunting for mom and dad's favorite meat" he said and the twins each gave their own grunt in agreement still not bothering to look up from their food.

"Deck? What's happening out there?" Clarke asked as she stood to place her plate in the sink.

"A Barbeque"

"A what?"

Clarke had never heard of or seen or been to or whatever it to do at a barbeque. Was it some type of animal, maybe a storm?

"You-you don't know what a barbeque is?!" Bill asked aghast at the information.

"No. Sorry" Clarke mumbled with a blush. Was a barbeque really that big a deal?

"Don't mind my brother" Kara said as she slapped Bill upside the head. "He's an idiot. A barbeque is when you grill your food outside, and spend time with family and friends and games. It's fun"

It did sound fun to Clarke and she couldn't wait to experience it.

Breakfast was then finished up calmly and Bill and Dick took their leave from the house. Apparently their parents had varying favorite foods. Their father like the wild mountain deer that roamed in the forest, while their mother was pretty big on salmon which was pretty big too. So while one twin went to get the fish the other twin went for the deer.

"We'll be back soon" the two called out as the started on their way.

"Be safe" their wives instructed them and then the two were gone.

"What should we do?" Clarke asked looking around.

"Well we'll start by cleaning off the deck to make it a little more human friendly" Kara said with a snort. The deck was covered in leaves, twigs, and other parts of nature. "I know they live in the forest but that doesn't mean that mom and dad need to have nature encroaching on their space"

Being handed a broom, Clarke found herself sweeping the dirt on the deck to the edge in a big pile to knock off to the ground. It wasn't hard work but Clarke was surprised to see that she had already worked up a sweat from the beating sun on her back. She'd never been so happy to be wearing a skirt because she felt that if she had been wearing pants or anything close fitting it would have smothered her.

"You okay over there Clarke?!" Jean Jr. called from where he was up on the latter. He'd been giving the job of cleaning out the gutters and roof to hang up decorations.

"I'm fine!"

"You look hot! You can take a break you know. It might be sweeping but the heats a bitch today!" He shouted.

"Come on Clarke. Let's get something to drink" Anya suggested as she grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her with her into her parents' house. Going into the kitchen Clarke pulls two bottle of water out of the refrigerator and gives one to Clarke.

"Th-Thank you" Clarke stutters quickly with a blush.

"No problem" Anya said with a smile.

Opening the bottle Clarke quickly took a drink letting the cool liquid slide down her throat. It was very refreshing and she was happy that Anya had dragged her in here.

"Good huh?"

Clarke spun around at the question that was husked into her ear by the foresaid woman.

"An-Anya!"

When did she get behind her like that?

"Yes?"

"I-I… You're kind of close" Clarke tried.

"I know"

Pushing her up against the counter Clarke was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine" Anya said with a laugh, her hand traveling up, barely skimming Clarke's legs to play with the ends of her skirt. "You're beautiful today. Everyday actually but today you really caught my eye today. Did you dress up for me?"

Her face red Clarke had just answered Anya's question.

"Why?" It wasn't like Anya was in any way upset about this but she did wonder why. Clarke usually spent her time avoiding her advances but right now she seemed to be encouraging them.

"Well… That is… Because… You don't like it?" Clarke grasped trying to find something to say.

"Of course I do. But why?" Anya prodded really curious now.

"Clarke! Anya! You two about done in there yet!?" Jean Jr. called to them.

"Yeah!" Anya shouted back just as loudly. Turning back to Clarke she gave her a look. "Why did you dress up for me?"

Finally Clarke decided to admit defeat and just decided to tell her.

"Well?"

"I might be falling for you" Clarke mumbled brightly before squeezing quickly pass Anya and rushing out of the door.

Anya just stood there in the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. Clarke was falling for her. Clarke had dressed up for her so of course she was falling for her. She had a chance with Clarke and finally Clarke was opening up to her. This was fantastic news.

A/N" Hey guys I'm ending this chapter here but the second part of this chapter should be up within the next two days. Short but I thought that this was a perfect end so thank you. Also I really suck at describing clothes and so I have a couple of links to the clothes I described. If you like look them up and whichever you think is the outfit you think Clarke should be in is fine. You decide. Also if those choices suck I'm sorry I'm not really all that fashion savvy!

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT

SKIRTS

/link/119429

item/486D76C7/Betsey-Johnson-Crinoline-Skirt

en/anomalous-hemline-black-skirt-p-379

SHIRTS

.biz/abercrombie-and-fitch-women/abercrombie-shirts/abercrombie-and-fitch-outlet-plaid-women-s-purple-shirts

aeropostale_tiered_ruffle_racerback_tank/thing?context_id=57859911&context_type=collection&id=63577505

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.

THIRD POV

Anya was just about on cloud nine, maybe even higher after Clarke's admission in the kitchen to her. She was falling for her. Anya had just about decided that it may be time to throw in the towel soon. Clarke really didn't seem to be all that interested in her. At least not in the way that Anya was into Clarke but now it seemed that her hard work for all these months was finally starting to pay off. Clarke was falling for her.

"Yes we know congratulations" her sister Kara said from her right.

Anya was given the job of clearing the windows and other likeable places of hives and nests while her sister cleaned the windows after her.

"What?"

"You keep saying 'Clarke is falling for me'" Kara said with an over exaggerated swoon and sigh that sounded nothing like Anya. "And to add on to that you've got this really goofy look on your face. Reminds me of the day after the night you lost your virginity. Even after me and the boys had agreed not to tell. You gave it away yourself" Kara said with a bark of laughter, smirking as Anya's face went red.

"Just shut up" was all Anya retorted as she went back to her work, this time making sure that she didn't say anything aloud.

Kara still laughing followed suit.

It was later in the day, about three hours away from sun set and it was starting to cool down some. It appears that now that it was late enough it was time for the rest of the even to get started.

Clarke watched as a grill was taken from the shed and placed on deck, before a fire was started within it. Apparently the Grill was like an outdoor oven but not an oven. The twins had come back a while ago and after stripping and cleaning the meat had placed the first portions onto the grill.

Becka and Jean Sr. were also on deck sitting in two of the deck chairs. They'd each tried to help a number of times before one of their kids had ordered them back to sitting stating that they knew better and that this happened every year.

Lisa, Marie, and April; JJ's wife who had showed up a little after clean-up had started. Everything that wasn't meat. Potato salad, regular salad, vegetables, and a cooler of drinks. Clarke had offered to help but was ultimately denied.

It seems that she wasn't the only one out of a job however. Anya, Kara, JJ, and Clarke herself were all standing to the side as they watched everyone else work. They'd tried to help but kept getting brushed off and told they were in the way.

"Hey, if you four haven't got anything to do, come sit down with us for a while! We don't bite!" Jean Sr. shouted as he looked at them. The four of them all laughed when JJ muttered an "I wouldn't be too sure about that" before approaching the older couple.

Taking a seat Clarke found herself between Anya and Kara with JJ on the other side of Kara.

"So how are you all? Didn't work yourselves too hard now did you?" Becka asked with an arched brow.

"Mom we're all fine. We're not babies" JJ said with a laugh.

"Hold it now brother, let's not forget that Clarke is just barely legal" Kara supplied with a laugh watching as the girl blushed.

"Kara" Anya hissed annoyed.

"Let's not start picking on Clarke now. I know it's tradition but you've already turned her face red enough for the last two days" Jean Sr. instructed with a laugh. It was true. Clarke was just about sure that she'd blushed more in her two days here than she'd blush in a year.

"So Clarke how are you liking it here so far?" Becka asked.

"Uhm I love it. Your home and yard are beautiful, and it's so quiet out here too."

"The perks of living away from society. Though the noise that you have back at base is nothing compared to what you'd find inland." Becka responded.

"Inland? You mean back in town?"

"Uhm no dear. Didn't anyone tell you? All of us out here are member of the military camp. We're the furthest out camp as there is. There are more people in civilization the deeper in you go" Becka told her.

"What? You mean that there are more people?"

"Yup. They have cars, trains, planes, television. Everything you can think of that people had before the world went to shit. It's our job to protect the perimeter of, well I guess you can say our country." Kara snorted.

"Wow." Was just about all Clarke could say. She'd thought that their camp was huge enough by itself but it turns out that there were even more people and camps.

"Well I think we've shocked her"

"She'll be fine"

"Clarke. You okay?"

"Uhm, yes. It's just a lot to take in. Are we allowed to go inland? To explore and see things?" Clarke asked.

"yeah. You just need to have a militia pass and then you can get in free." Anya told her. "You want to go?"

"Someday?"

"Okay"

"Moving on ladies and gentlemen, I think it's time for us to eat" the twins announced as the placed the finished tray of meat on the table.

Taking their seats around the table the family began to eat. It was more settled down than the previous day. They each took turns passing the different trays around the table until they had all had a serving of each.

"Thanks for the food" they each said to the other before digging in. Clarke had decided to try the fish that Becka loved and had to admit that it was very good. Everything was very good to be honest and was surprised she'd never tried it before.

"Hey there Clarke really liking the food aren't you?" Lisa asked with a grin.

"I, uhm, yes" Clarke stuttered out. "How did you know?"

"Because you've been letting out these little sighs and moans of pleasure" Lisa told her.

"And Anya has been fidgeting like crazy beside you since you started" April told her.

The two women in question blushed.

"No reason to be ashamed Clarke. The food is delicious" Kara told her with a reassuring smile.

"And Anya, well that's just a natural reaction" JJ smirked.

"I hate all of you" Anya huffed.

It wasn't like this was the first time that she'd been aroused by Clarke, actually most times she'd let Clarke know that she was aroused. This was however the first time that she'd been aroused by Clarke since the younger girl had admitted to having feelings for her.

"Kids let's be nice" Becka instructed with a huff.

"Yes mom" they all replied. The rest of dinner was pretty calm after that. The only problem that really occurred was the twins' disagreement on who cooked the meat better. That ended quickly when both of their wives sent them a glare that had them gulping and shoving food into their mouths.

After dinner they all just sat around to let the food settle a little in their stomachs. Soon enough the boys were chanting the word cake, over and over again until finally Kara and Anya had went into the house and came back out with a large cake.

"Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad" Anya told her parents with a smile as she handed them a knife to cut the first piece of the cake much like on ones wedding day. After that the cake was free game as everyone lined up for a piece.

"Enjoy" Becka said as Clarke was handed her piece of cake. With a smile she moved off and sat in one of the chairs by Anya to eat her cake.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Anya asked as she cut into her cake for a bite.

"I am. Very much. Thank you for inviting me" Clarke told her with a smile. The cake was good and she was enjoying the company.

"I'm happy you accepted the invitation. I was actually worried that you'd say no." Anya admitted.

"I'm happy I did" Clarke said with a large smile that lit up her face.

Together they ate and talked sitting beneath the ever darkening sky. Finally the moon and stars were the only source of light available and everyone started but Clarke started to count down.

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE"

Clarke was wondering what the countdown was for when she heard something take off into the sky in the distance before a loud noise sounded followed by an array of colors in the sky.

"What?"

"Clarke, they're fireworks. It's okay" Anya soothed.

"I've never seen fireworks before" Clarke mumbled as she walked further along the deck and stood along the gate to get a good look. She stared up amazed by the colors in the sky.

"Beautiful" she whispered with a smile on her face.

"You are" Anya replied from behind her startling Clarke.

Turning to her Clarke smiled.

"Have I thanked you for bringing me here?"

"I think so" Anya told her with a laugh.

"Really. Thank you" Clarke whispered as she gave Anya a hug.

Anya herself was mesmerized by Clarke. She knew that the girl was beautiful but this was on a whole new level.

"Clarke" Anya whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you?" Anya finally got out with a nervous smile as she leaned down closer and closer to Clarke's face. Inches away she waited for Clarke's answer.

Clarke just grinned before closing the space entirely, sealing their lips in a kiss that instantly had Anya groaning and pulling her closer to her until Clarke's hands were on her shoulders, and Anya's hands placed firmly on her hips.

They were so into the kiss that they missed the finale as well as the cheering that Anya's brothers threw in, in hopes of embarrassing them.

A/N: Hey guys! I have a request for you all. For those of you who don't know I'm a college student and this upcoming semester I will be taking a creative writing class. Because of this I will be asked to write stories long and short based off of prompts given to me by the teacher. And so I decided what better way to get practice at this than by having you guys send me prompts that you'd like. So here's what I'd like. All of these will be one shots however.

Send me an idea prompt for any pairing that I ship (you'll find my favorite pairings on my page). Give me as many details that you would like to see or none at all.

I'll have it posted two days after I'm given the prompt.

If it's already a story that I'm thinking about writing then I will apologize to the person who suggested it but I won't be able to write it.

I'd like this to start August 6th but that doesn't mean that you can't get your prompts into me early.

After I write the one shot tell me what you thought! Did it suck! Did I write it to your liking! Was it what you were looking for! Don't be shy because this will be very helpful to me!

Thanks and spread the word guys!

Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Clarke and Anya are finally back home! This is a bit of a cool down, leading up chapter. Tank short-stack-100 for staying on my case and I hope everyone enjoys!

The next day after breakfast Anya and Clarke set back out for their own camp. The horse seemed to be walking easier on the trails this time than he had on the way there and Anya explained that it was probably because the ground was dryer now.

After hours of riding they finally made it back to their establishment. About an hour before dinner. That left them a good amount of time to cool down the horse, drop their things (clothes) off in their rooms and then make it downstairs before the dinner call.

Not surprisingly when Clarke opened her door she was greeted by Anya who was going to walk her down to dinner. It seemed that now that they were back she was once again in overprotective mode. Let's see how long it would last this time. Making their way downstairs Clarke joined up with Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Jasper. Anya seeing Bellamy in the group went off to her own group of friends.

"So?" Octavia asked once Anya had left. "Did you have fun? What did you do?"

"Octavia don't hammer her" Raven sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Did she hammer you" Monty and Jasper asked with huge grins, proud of the joke.

"You're both idiots" Clark simply sighed.

"Clarke come on tell me." Octavia continued very much determined to get this information.

"It was fun. I met her family, learned somethings about her" Clarke said with a shrug.

"Like?"

"She's the youngest of five children. Spoiled as a child. Still treated like the baby of the family. And they're a very touchy huggy group." Clarke said with a smile.

"Sounds nice" Monty said with a wistful smile and the others agreed. None of them had had large families.

"Yeah and her siblings are nice. All married but their like ten plus years older than her. I met three of her sister in laws as well" Clarke went on. "They were nice and understanding of the situation"

"That's amazing Clarke. Did you do anything else?" Raven asked.

"Uhm. Well we maybe, sort of, kissed" Clarke mumbled out her face going red.

"WHAT!" Octavia shouted out with a grin causing other tables to look their way.

"Shh!" Clarke hissed back. "You heard me. We kissed"

"What was it like?" Monty asked.

"It was nice. Soft. Magical even" Clarke explained to them with a small smile on her face from just remembering.

"I bet it was" Raven agreed.

"So now Clarke and Raven have kissed insanely hot, older, grounder women" Monty finally said and Clarke whipped around to face Raven.

"What? Who'd you kiss?" Clarke asked in shock. She hadn't been expecting that from Raven.

"The hot redhead who's had a boner for her since she saw her. We even got a name for the face. Her names Taylor" Octavia supplied with a laugh.

Clarke for her part was stunned. She didn't think that Raven would actually approach her as fast as she did but she was happy none the less.

"They did more than kiss" Bellamy through in finally deciding to talk having finished most of his meal. "Raven's been claimed as well" he said before pointing to the side of Raven's neck where most of her hair had ended up. Brushing the hair aside Clarke was met with the sight of Raven's claim mark.

"Wow" Clarke breathed out. It was still red from where it had swollen up around the teeth marks.

"I know. It hurt like a bitch" Raven sighed.

"Do grounders have like a thing for biting or something?" Monty asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, why don't you ask?" Raven snapped and Monty put the smirk away. There was no way in hell that he was asking that question.

"So this explains why your red head and Anya keep looking over here every thirty seconds?" Clarke asked before giving a quick nod to a table on the other side of the room. It was true Anya and Taylor kept looking over at them.

"She's still in the overprotective phase. I'm sorry for all the jokes we made about your and Anya's relationship when you weren't around." Raven sighed.

"What jokes?"

"About Anya and wearing the pants, her little friend, and a couple other things." Octavia waved off with a shrug.

"It took me two days just to convince Taylor to let me eat over here with you" Raven sighed.

"What brought this on?" Clarke asked. She'd been away for two days and felt like she'd missed out on years. Things change so quickly when you're not around.

"Well…" Raven started.

FLASHBACK

It was the same day that Clarke had left with Anya and even with the two not there everyone else still had a day of work ahead of them. Raven was working at the forge for the day. Nothing really serious. Just melting down metals and things to shape into knives, swords, axes, and other sharp tools used for battles and hunting.

It was long and hot and she had rolled up her shorts even higher to cool herself down in the hot building. The other weapon makers had warned her about showing too much skin around the hot materials but she was willing to take the chance.

She worked through lunch before going when the dinner call was made. She needed to eat something for the day, even if the day was slightly over. She was covered in dirt, ash, and other residues from working around the forge and hot metal but she didn't care.

Sitting down she was joined by Monty, Jasper, Bellamy, Octavia, and Finn. Dinner was nothing that extravagant, she'd settled for a simple burger with fried potatoes. It was good but soon enough she was tired so she excused herself. She was walking down the roads until she could make it to her building and realized too late that somebody was following behind.

Spinning around she found Finn who claimed that he wanted to talk to her. First he was complaining about how everybody was just so okay with Clarke and Anya being together and asked her opinion on which she then told him that she really didn't care much. Clarke was happy and safe so it was fine.

He didn't take that well.

"How can you be okay with their relationship?" Finn had shouted in rage. "Its wrong! Sick!"

"No! What's wrong and sick is what you did! Lying! Cheating! And then trying to keep us both! Don't be mad at me just because you lost both of us!" Raven shouted back.

"I didn't lose you both. I still have you Raven" Finn said his voice more subdued as he began to approach her. Raven's eyes widened as she backed away from him. Finn had never really been violent towards her before but he was different now.

"Finn just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you anymore" Raven sighed hoping that he'd understand.

"No I'll show you" he mumbled trapping her against the wall that she'd unknowingly backed up against.

"Finn! Let go!" she had shouted before Finn was suddenly off of her and on the ground. In front of her was the red headed grounder that had been staring at her since they joined the camp. She was taller than her by an inch or two and her fists were clinched together in anger.

"Leave" the woman seethed and Finn stood up before running off in the first direction he could.

Left alone with the woman Raven relaxed.

"Thank you" she said and gasped lowly as the woman turned to look at her. She was paler than most of the grounders but darker than herself with freckles, bluish gray eyes, light dusting of freckles on her cheeks (barely noticeable) and a small scar ran from underneath her chin to just left of her bottom lip.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked as she took Raven by the shoulders to check her over herself.

"I'm okay he didn't hurt me" Raven told her quickly.

"Good. Come" she said before turning and leading Raven down the street before pulling her into her own building.

"You know where I live?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yes" was all she said. "What floor do you live on?"

"The third"

And then they were walking up the stairs before Raven pointed to her door without even having to be asked.

"Thank you" Raven finally said after they'd been sitting in her living room for five minutes. "What's your name?"

"Taylor" she said and finally she had a name for Raven to call her.

"Thank you very much Taylor" Raven breathed out.

"I was worried. I thought he would hurt you when he rushed out after you" Taylor explained with a sigh. "I'm happy I got to you in time."

"I'm…I'm sorry to have worried you" Raven told her.

"I'm sure you've noticed me by now. I haven't really been all that subtle. Can I-" Taylor said before Raven cut in.

"I don't… I don't know you and I'm still hurt over my last relationship. I've noticed you though and I was told to give you a chance. But I want this to go slowly." Raven started off.

"Is that a yes?"

"You want to claim me right?" Raven said with an arched brow.

"It is to insure that you will remain safe. Everyone will recognize the mark" Taylor said quickly.

"Okay." Raven replied and Taylor moved fast. Suddenly she was behind Raven, hands on her waist, body pressed up against hers, and her teeth in her shoulder causing her to tense in pain.

End Flashback

"After that she refused to leave that night and went about telling me some things that I would need to know. She just got comfortable enough to let me chill with you guys as long as she was nearby but I can guarantee to you that once Anya hears about Finn she's going to be in guard dog mode too" Raven said with a sigh.

"Where is Finn? I can't believe he'd do something like that, well no I'm not sure what he's capable of anymore since this whole treaty has been in place" Clarke said. She was disappointed. After everything Finn had done he was still their friend and it was terrible to see the ways he had changed.

"He's been keeping his distance. Bellamy is really mad at him and threatened to kill him" Octavia said once again in her uncaring.

"You and Raven are like my sisters and he's been a dick this whole time. He deserved it" Bellamy said with a shrug when Clarke looked to him.

"Speaking of Anya and Taylor" Monty said completely out of left field leaving everyone confused.

"We weren't speaking about Anya and Taylor" Raven said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well then maybe we should because they're on their way over Jasper said. Clarke and Raven whipped around fast see if what they said was true and it was.

"Maybe I should go and get myself claimed by an overprotective, possessive, jealous, sexy, high sex driven woman with a dick" Octavia said wistfully as the two women talked to their respective claims before dragging them away. Raven and Clarke barely had a chance to say good night before they were out of ear shot.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked with an arched brow.

"Nah. I like a little more muscle" Octavia snorted.

"Some of these women are ripped" Monty said.

"True. Maybe I'll just do some experimenting" Octavia said before laughing at the face that Bellamy pulled. It was obvious that he wasn't really liking that idea very much.

Once in her room Clarke gave Anya a look.

"What's with the manhandling I thought you were about to carry me out of there with the way you were rushing out of there" Clarke snorted.

"Is it wrong to want to spend time with you before we go to bed?" Anya asked.

"…No it's not. Sorry"

"It's fine. I actually have a question" Anya started.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow I would like to cook for you. Taylor had been talking to Raven the other day and told me that where you're from you want more than just somebody who can protect. I want to prove my worth" Anya explained.

Clarke was quiet for a while before speaking.

"Actually tomorrow I think I'll cook for you" Clarke said when Anya opened her mouth to protest Clarke cut her off. "You've been amazing to me Anya and dealt with my attitude and anger since you claimed me. You've been nice, supportive, protective, and caring. I haven't been the nicest claim. The least you can let me do is cook for you" Clarke told her and then through in a pout just in case Anya was still thinking of saying no.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Anya said.

"I do!" Clarke said quickly. "You've shown me that you can provide and support and take care of me. I'm not all that physically strong. Let me at least prove that I can feed you and our future children" Clarke said with a smile. Finally Anya nodded and hugged Clarke.

"How about we start working on these future children now?" Anya said teasingly and Clarke actually laughed.

"Funny but no" she said pushing back to look at Anya. Bad idea as she was sucked into two pools of lust and love.

"No" Anya asked with a pout.

"No. But I mean if you want we can make out. I'll even let you sleep in my bed" Clarke said with a grin.

"Oh little one. I was going to sleep in your bed anyways" Anya said before pushing Clarke to lay down to make good on her promise to make out.

Chapter 11: Chapter 11: The End part ONE  
THIRD POV

The next morning Clarke woke up well rested and refreshed. Anya had left some time ago because she had a councils meeting. That didn't mean that Clarke was able to sleep in. She was done with her apprenticeship with Ash and now she held her section within the medical building. She was put to work with children 14 and younger. Ash told her it was because the children were calmed by her presence. They were all cute and fun anyways so she didn't really mind.

Arriving at the building she found that she already had a patient. A toddler going on four had eaten something that he wasn't supposed to and was now running a seriously high fever. His mother said he'd eaten something called Raspin fruit. Very rare but extremely poisonous if eaten. Luckily they caught in time to get him an antidote. he would be staying in the building for a day or two though just to be safe.

After that she went through a slew of patients. She had a 13 year old girl who fell out of a tree when climbing it. She broke her wrist. A 14 year boy had stepped into a wire trap and it was embedded so far from his initial struggle with it that it sliced into his skin in certain areas. There was the set of seven year old twins who had a cold. The little boy swore he got it from the sister but the sister said it was from him. Their mother told Clarke lowly that they had been playing in the rain and got it the same day. Finally before her lunch break there was a baby that came in. It was so tiny and adorable. His mother was a first time mom and she was worried because he seemed to not be eating. Clarke didn't think anything was seriously though. He was still a newborn; some spent most of their time eating others sleeping. Clarke suggested that if it went on it'd be safe to bottle feed him if he fell asleep that way he was still technically eating.

"Ugh" Clarke sighed as she took a seat down at the table. She said across from Monty and to the left of Raven.

"Hey there working girl. Busy day?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. But I really enjoyed it." Clarke told him with a genuine smile.

"They've got you working with the minis right?" Monty asked.

"You mean children? Yeah. I saw about six children so far." Clarke explained.

"Nothing serious right?"

"The most serious thing was a toddler eating a poisonous fruit. He's got to stay overnight" Clarke explained.

"Wow." Octavia said with a frown.

"How were your days though. I'm not the only one with a job" Clarke reminded them.

"We were working on how to improve our defensive wall today" Raven supplied. Apparently her job called for than just building weapons but also defense based items as well. "We're working on a type of security system. We activate it at night to guard against invaders outside the wall so that we don't need so many night sentries."

"How's that coming along?" Bellamy asked. He was working directly with his bond so he knew just how many people were working the night sentry shifts. It's be great to lessen the load.

"Great so far" Raven said with a nod.

"We've got pests on all fronts at work. Flying pests and burrowing one eating up all the vegetable. The herds are fine though but if we don't figure out something then our crops supply is going to decrease drastically" Monty told them.

"We're working on it though" Jasper reassured.

They went on about their early mornings until it was time to head back to work.

Clarke found that it was almost just as busy at the end of the day as it was at the beginning. A little girls arm got caught in a bear trap. The only reason it didn't have to be amputated was because of the thick cloth surrounding the teeth. It protected her bones from snapping but her arm would be bruised and tender for quite some time. A 12 year old boy broke his ankle when diving from a water falls edge. A five year old had eaten a small rock that.

Nothing too serious had really taken place though. Clarke was finally free and she rushed to the store to buy her ingredients for dinner. She was really looking forwards to making dinner for Anya tonight. There was such a large selection of food but she decided on white meat. Paying for two chicken breasts, broccoli, and a handful of potatoes in addition to spices she made her way home.

After the first knock to her door, Clarke let Anya in. She had just finished setting dinner on the table and Anya had impeccable timing.

"It smells delicious" Anya said as she breathed in deeply.

"I hope it tastes as good. I didn't go too out though." Clarke said as she led them to the table to eat.

Clarke had made chicken (Im sorry i don't know. what ever chicken recipe you want), cheese broccoli and mashed potatoes.

"It looks amazing Clarke" Anya said honestly.

"Stop saying that and tell me how it tastes" Clarke joked before picking up her fork and eating. It was actually pretty good and Anya hummed in approval.

"It is delicious Clarke. Truly" Anya told her after swallowing the bite she had in her mouth.

"The best thing you've every eaten?" Clarke asked with a grin poking fun.

"For now. I'm sure you taste much better" Anya quipped back deciding that she wanted to play too. Seeing that Clarke's face had turned an instant shade of red she probably said the right thing. "But truly Clarke thank you" Anya whispered.

"It's okay Anya. I... I really wanted to do this for you" Clarke said backing out of what she'd really wanted to say. Anya saw this too but didn't push it. Instead nodding in agreement.

"Next time I cook for you" Anya said.

"Deal." Clarke agreed.

A/N: Hey guys so I'm a terrible and sucky person. I kept saying it was going to be up so many times but it never way and I'm so sorry for that! I hope this chapter is okay and if it looks weird I'm sorry for that too. I typed it up on fanfiction instead of word so if the formatting is different that's why. Tell me what you all think and don't be shy! Until next time!

Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
It's been about a week since Clarke had made dinner for Anya and it seemed that everything and everyone was going into a rush. When Clarke asked Anya what it was all about Anya explained how winter was coming and they were preparing themselves for the snow.

Clarke was excited about the prospect. The only times she'd ever seen snow was on Television and it just wasn't the right way to experience it.

Having just gotten off of work Clarke was heading down the block towards her apartment complex when she heard her name being called by a familiar yet unmissed voice.

"Clarke! Hey Clarke wait up!" the voice shouted before a rough hand was laid against her shoulder pulling her to a halt.

"Finn." Clarke acknowledged blandly not really caring for his presence.

"Hey Clarke. I haven't seen you in a while. Just wondering where you've been" Finn asked with a smile that set off a few bells in Clarke's head.

"I'm fine. Work is busy but enjoyable. Listen Finn I've got to go" Clarke told him. 'And get the hell away from you' is what ran through her mind.

"No!" Finn snapped loudly as he glared down at her. "I'm sick of you always running off. You don't spend time with me anymore. I don't see you anymore! Don't you remember what we have together?" Finn asked shaking her roughly as he invaded her space.

"We have nothing together Finn! We barely had anything to start off with! Let me go!" Clarke snapped as she snatched her shoulder from his grasp.

Finn's hand shot out and connected with her face causing everything around them to pause.

"Have you lost it Finn?" Clarke asked as she tried to put some distance between them.

"Yeah well maybe this is what I need to do to get you acting how you should." Finn muttered as he grabbed Clarke by her wrist tightly and began to drag her down the street.

"Let me go Finn!"

"Shut the hell up Clarke!" Finn growled as he turned and slapped her again.

Her vision blurred as she lost sight of Finn only to gasp as she realized that it wasn't her vision that had lost sight of Finn. Finn was being pinned to the ground by Taylor, Raven's red headed grounder.

"Clarke are you alright! Some kids came and got us" Raven asked as she examined her.

"I'm fine Raven" Clarke told her.

"Taylor don't kill him!" Raven said quickly as she watched Finn's face turn purple. "Hand him over to the guards"

Taylor grunted in acknowledgement before flagging down a couple of guards and instructing the to take Finn to the hold.

"Come" Taylor instructed as she looked at both girls leading them down the street and to an apartment building.

"Where are we?"

"This is where Taylor lives" Raven whispered as they followed Taylor up the stairs and to her room.

"Why are we here?" Clarke as Taylor after they were all seated.

"You will be staying here until Anya comes to retrieve you. I will not let you get hurt" Taylor answered her calmly.

"I don't need to be retrieved" Clarke responded right away glaring at the way it sounded. As if she were an object that someone misplaced.

"I am sorry. Anya has asked me that if something were to happen to you when she is not around to keep you with me until she can come herself. We made a pact to protect one another's claims and we will hold strong to it." Taylor explained.

"Taylor are you okay?" Raven asked as she grabbed a hold of Taylor's hand that was looking a little red. Turning it over she found road burn covering her palms.

"I'm fine"

"Yeah right. That's why you have to say that without me even asking first. Sit down" Raven ordered before standing up to get the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet. Pulling out a couple of alcohol pads she wiped the hand down making sure to get all of the dirt and stray traces of blood before wrapping her hand in gauze.

Clarke examined the relationship that the two seemed to have. It was kind of like hers and Anya's. Taylor was definitely the boss and in charge but Raven would usually put Taylor back down to her level ignoring Taylor's aura that practically secreted a sense of dominance in favor of doing what she wanted.

"Are you hungry Clarke? I know that Anya had a meeting today so she won't be here anytime soon. I can make a few burgers" Taylor offered as she flexed her newly wrapped hand.

"I could eat" Clarke said with a small smile that was returned.

"Then four burgers coming up" Taylor made her way to the kitchen leaving the two girls to themselves.

"She talks more than Anya" Clarke told Raven with a smile.

"Yeah. Must be because she's a ginger. I've never seen any other grounders besides the children talk as much as her. I think it's nice though."

"You two are cute together. You kind of balance each other out in a weird way." Clarke said.

"Thanks."

As time passed and burgers ended up into stomachs Clarke became impatient. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying her time with Octavia and Taylor. It was more like she'd been there for five hours and would like to go home. Just when she was about to say fuck it and walk home by herself someone knocked on the door before opening it themselves. And of course the person to knock on the door was Anya.

"Anya" Taylor said calmly as she stood up with a respectful nod in her direction.

"Thank you Taylor for protecting Clarke" Anya said gratefully as she surprised Clarke with pulling her in for a hug. Honestly Clarke should have suspected that.

"Anya" Clarke mumbled as she hugged Anya back with equal stregnth probably realizing just what had happened earlier.

Anya inspected Clarke's face before letting out a growl at the two clear red hand prints on each of Clarke's cheeks.

"I'm going to kill that boy"

"No you're not"a

"Can I kill him?" Taylor asked

"No" Raven said simply.

"Finn is my problem. We should have taken care of this a long time ago but we didn't so now we have to deal with him. Plus there are still some who don't see us as one united group. If i were to let you kill him who knows what types of problems may arise" Clarke explained.

"If we let you handle it he won't die" Taylor mumbled looking unpleased.

"You're right but i swear you'll like how i handle it. Tomorrow morning we'll take care of it" Clarke mumbled.

After finishing up their conversations Clarke and Anya took their leave going back to Clarke's home.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to kill him?" Anya asked with a pleading look as they both settle into the bed.

"Positive Anya" Clarke told her before soon falling asleep.

The next morning there was a huge meeting taking place with Clarke as the speaker. Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Octavia, and Finn were all upstage. Though Finn was tied up and bruised. Anya stood beside Clarke while Taylor stood next to Raven.

"Hello. For those of you who don't know me I'm Clarke claimed by Anya. This woman beside me is Raven claimed by Taylor. And this man you see behind us tied up has committed terrible crimes of assault, attempted rape, harassment, and so forth to us and as we found out earlier other women in our settlement. Because we brought with us this problem we shall be rectifying it!" Clarke spoke loudly drawing the attention of all to her.

"Finn you are here by banished from these lands. If you return we will gladly have you killed for your crimes. Because winter is approaching fast we shall give you warm clothes, food to last you a week, and a small tent. If you survive you will never see another friendly man again." Raven said clearly before turning to Taylor with a nod. Suddenly a hand snuck around Finn's face holding up a cloth soaked in sleeping gas to his face that had him knocking out in minutes.

They had thought about the consequences of simply letting Finn walk out of the settlement. He would stay in the area. Instead their plan was to drug him, strap him to a horse and send the horse south. This way Finn would have no idea how to come back and they would know for sure if he were truly gone.

"Are you sure about this Clarke?" Anya asked. she still would really like to kill the boy but

"Yes Anya i'm sure. This is for the best. Trust me"

"I do trust you Clarke. I trust you the most."

"Anya you know I-I really like you right" Clarke mumbled with a smile as she hugged Anya tightly.

"I know. I really like you too Clarke" Anya told her content with like for now.

Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
A/N: hey guys sorry for the long wait for this update! I recently joined the E-Board for one of my school's clubs and the semester is short this year so everything was really clumped together. This story is almost complete with about four or five chapters left to go! Eny the update!

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters

THIRD POV

Clarke and Anya were lounging around in Clarke's apartment after Finn's banishment. Anya still felt like they should have killed him but Clarke just couldn't do it. She and all of the other kids from the juvenile department all lived their lives knowing that they were going to die. That their lives were going to be snuffed out and taken from them and if it were anyone else or happened to anyone else she could have ordered his death but he was Finn and she was Clarke and she understood what it meant to live just to die. She couldn't do it.

Anya though not happy with it could understand why Clarke was hesitant about it offered to give the order herself but Clarke felt that if she couldn't take care of her own problems then she wouldn't be a worthy claim for Anya. Anya still unhappy let it go because to her Clarke would always be worthy.

Taylor and Raven had said goodbye to them a while ago to do other things and with nothing to do Clarke found that one of the best things to do was to just like there on her bed and be cuddled by Anya. Anya was running her hand through her hair and there was nothing sexual about the actions at all. It was just comforting.

"Are you okay? You haven't spoken in a while." Anya mumbled with a frown wondering why Clarke was so quiet. her love was never this queit.

"I'm fine. I might fall asleep though if you keep this up." Clarke told her sighing as Anya's hand ran past a particular part of her head.

"Go to sleep. you should rest if you're tired. That's why we sleep in the first place." Anya told her with a small hum.

"But if I fall asleep you might try to follow Finn and kill him" Clarke mumbled already falling into sleep.

"No i won't. I promise you." Anya told her with a warm smile.

"Hey Anya I know that you care for me as your claimed but do you love me?" Clarke asked when Anya had thought she'd finally fell asleep.

"Of course I love you. We don't just claim anyone you know. We have to hold some form of love for the people that we claim to claim them. I admit that when I originally claimed you it was mostly because of the lust i felt for you. That and because you were a strong leader figure. Soo afterwards though i started to fall in love with you." Anya told her with a smile.

"So then I guess its fine that I'm in love with you too. Have been for a while i would guess but this is the first time that i could admit to it. I'm really happy that I fell in love with you." Clarke whispered.

"Mm i'm happy. Go to sleep Clarke I'll take care of you."

Clarke hummed in agreement before going to sleep after all.

When Clarke woke up the sky was starting to turn a dark blue and Anya was still laying there holding her from behind.

"You're awake" Anya mumbled.

"How'd you know?"

"Your breathing changed is all. Are you ready to get up. You've missed lunch and barely eaten breakfast. I want you to eat some dinner." Anya told Clarke with a worried frown.

"Okay let's go eat" Clarke agreed easily.

Getting out of bed and getting dressed the two women make their way to the community cafeteria where they had eaten on the first day for dinner. When there was nothing prepared at ones home to eat everyone would go there because the food was being made for that exact purpose.

Arriving at the caf Anya had Clarke sit down at their table while she went up to grab the food they'd be eating tonight. Clarke had a fondness for sushi as well other types of fish that they didn't have when they were in space. Anya herself was just going to be eating two cheeseburgers.

"Anya"

Anya turned to find Taylor standing right beside her. Anya looked around for Raven and found her sitting down next to Clarke.

"Taylor. How was your day?" Anya asked calmly.

"Raven has been inside all day. i think banishing Finn was harder than she thought it would be." Taylor told her. "If she's just let me kill him maybe she wouldn't feel as guilty."

"Clarke's been the same. Maybe with each other there they can talk and understand what has happened." Anya explained to Taylor in a subtle way of telling her that she basically enjoyed both of their companies.

"Thank you" Taylor replied with a smirk catching on.

Walking back to their table the two delivered the food to their loves proudly.

A/N: Once again this is really short and really late! This is just a filler you could say and a way for me to transition to the next chapter. i won't make any promises on when it'll be up because i don't want to break it because i forgot or just didn't have the time. Thank you all for reading and i hope to post another chapter up faster than i did with this one!

Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
Hey guys I know it's been a while since i updated. this isn't me giving up on my stories this is me telling you that I will be updating after the end of this semester. so mid may I'll be back. Sorry for the wait! Thank you for being such great supporters.

Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
July 6, 2016. Wednesday. 10:32 PM

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 because if I did a lot of this stuff would have gone differently.

Anya's POV

As leader to my people I knew that there were going to be days that were tiring. And other days that were trying. What I didn't realize was just how tiring and trying my day could be while having an upset girl friend at the same time. It was even worse when I didn't know how to make her feel better. I knew the reason mind you. Finn. It didn't matter that she held no more love for the boy, or that he was dangerous; he was one of her 100 and now like many before them he was gone. As a leader I could understand this pain. Of having to get rid of one of the people you'd spent so long in protecting. So what other choice did I have but to let her mourn.

I found out from her mother that she liked sweets, chocolate mostly and luckily enough I had connections with the best chocolatier in our settlement. Now I was on my way home to hopefully put a smile on her face.

Unlocking the door to my room, where she's been staying for a good long while now i entered the apartment.

"Clarke? Are you in?"

I couldn't wait to change that word; in to home.

"Bathroom!" and then I could distinctly hear the shower running.

Well now I was stuck. I could go in and most likely get a light scolding for being a pervert or I could get started on dinner. Seeing Clarke naked? Dinner?

"Why can't I just have both?" I muttered and with that I dropped the chocolate off in the kitchen before opening the bathroom door. I took two steps towards the shower reaching out for the curtain when her voice stopped me.

"You just got in and you're already acting like a pervert?" she asked sounding amused.

"It's one of my redeeming qualities" I tried.

"Mhmm."

"If you aren't kicking me out maybe I should join you" I tell her kidding but then freeze when she remarks

"If you want to"

This was definitely unexpected.

"Is that a joke?" I ask because honestly I have no qualms about joining her but if it's a joke it's better to acknowledge the fact before I rush forwards.

"Do you want it to be?" she asked. What was with her and these round about answers?

"No" I'd never want a joke about me possibly seeing her naked and wet in the shower. It was one of my main fantasies after all.

"Then come in and join me" she ordered.

Once again I felt myself freeze. This was the biggest step we've taken but she didn't seem hesitant or afraid. Stripping myself of my clothes as fast as I could I jumped into the shower. Her back was to me. Possibly hiding? Wrapping my arms around her I sighed as I pulled her firmly against me.

"How was your day?" she whispered.

"It was alright. I've got a surprise for you" I tell her with a smile when she starts to laugh. What was so funny?

"It wouldn't happen to be the erection you're sporting right now would it?" she asked and i frowned. I wasn't sporting an erection. Looking down it became clear that i was sporting an erection and it was tightly pressed into her.

"Would you want it to be your surprise?"

"It depends on what you really got me"

I have to say I'm really enjoying this flirty, coy Clarke.

"After dinner." I tell her softly as I turn her around to kiss her.

The kiss was deep and much needed as she buried her fingers into my hair and mine gripped her waist.

"How far do you want this to go?" I asked her.

"Mmm you have five. Ten minutes to do whatever you want and then I'm getting dressed" She told me and that was a green light if I ever heard one. Granted our first time wouldn't be a ten minute quickie in the bathroom but there were other things that I could do to her. All of the things I'd do to her. "Tic-Toc Anya"

"Slow down some and you might just enjoy this"

Spinning us around i pushed her firmly against the shower wall before kissing her again. My hands began to wander down her sides, her breasts, her flat stomach, as far down her thighs I could get as I gave up her lips for her neck. When I began my assent I slid one hand up the apex of her thighs while the other kept going until it stopped on her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"You're down to five minutes" she whispered back as a response and I laughed.

Putting myself to work I felt the wetness present at her center and played in it for a moment before finding my true goal. Her little pearl that was straining and begging for attention.

"Fuck" she whispered and I repeated the sentiment. Circling and kneading and flicking away at the little ball of nerves Clarke came undone in my arms with about a minute and a half to spare.

Supporting her against me I kissed every inch of her face as she came down from her high.

"Are you ok?"

"Never better. God I feel so good." she moaned as she nuzzle against my neck.

"Glad to be of service" I beamed.

"Do you need me to?" she asked as she indicated towards my still hard member.

"Maybe later. I'm perfectly satisfied just doing you" I tell her. That was true but there was also the fact that the second her hand would touch me I would explode against her and well I wanted her to think that I have some staying power. Right now I was just too wound up.

"If you're sure. I'm going to go change now."

"Okay. I'll stay for a few minutes to actually wash up" i tell her seeing as i didn't even get that chance yet. Best to do it now while I was already in the shower.

THIRD POV

Anya and Clarke sat at the dinner table talking about everything and nothing. After their very heated shower together the two decided to make dinner together and that night felt like a spaghetti and meatballs night.

"So what's my surprise?" Clarke had asked once they'd finished washing the dishes.

"Close your eyes" Anya ordered as she stood from the table and went to her hiding place.

After making sure that Clarke really couldn't see she pulled out the bag of chocolates and held one under Clarke's nose. Clarke sniffed in confusion before her face lit up and her hands were down.

"Is that chocolate?" she asked as she looked at the candy.

"Yes it is. I got it for you earlier today" Anya told her with pride.

"But why? Isn't chocolate like a delicacy down here?" Clarke asked in confusion. This would be her first bite of chocolate in years.

"You've been down lately. Your mother told me chocolate was you favorite so I picked some up for you." Anya explained and grinned as Clarke rushed her in a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered into Anya's ear as she quickly kissed her.

"No need"

"Come on. Let's go to bed. We can share half of this bar tonight" Clarke said with a grin as she pulled Anya towards the bedroom.

"Wouldn't you rather have your own bar?"

"Nope. There's just something about sharing a bar of chocolate with the one you love that can't be beat. So tonight I want to share it with you" Clarke told her. Anya couldn't find any reason to complain and allowed herself to be pulled along.

A/N: Hey guys this was a long time in the making. In all honesty This story is just about at a close. I know the story is rated M but I'm not sure if I'll put anything more graphic that this up. What I can tell you is that there will be at least one more chapter after this one so there is that.

Thanks everyone for being such loyal readers and I'll be back soon. Hopefully sooner than months. Read and Review and thanks!

Chapter 16: HOME  
Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 series or its characters.

Clarke's POV

"Hi mom" I said as I walked into the clinic/hospital where I worked. "What's up?" she usually didn't to this part of the building often.

"Oh nothing Clarke I just wanted to see you is all. How would you feel about coming to my house for dinner tonight?" she asked looking hopeful but I froze for a moment. I'd have to let Anya know. "Or if you want you can invite Anya along as well. I haven't seen much of you these past few weeks" she said and I frowned realizing this to be true. I've certainly been neglecting my mom lately and I suck for it.

"I'll let Anya know that I'm coming over tonight. She could use some time to spend with the friends she's been ignoring lately too."

"Is there anything specific that you want for dinner tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"Hmm. Do...

"CLARKE! We have a boy who got shot by an arrow!" Ash shouted. "Get on it!"

I looked at my mother and smiled.

"Welp duty calls mom" with that I grabbed a pair of gloves before heading in the direction the boy was located.

The entire arrowhead was embedded in his leg though I'm not sure if I was thankful or not about the fact that the arrow hadn't gone all the way through. More damage sure if had gone all the way through but the removal process would have been much less painful for the boy who looks younger than ten.

"Hi sweetie what happened?" anything to calm him down. He was trying not to cry but that was just crying harder.

"It was an accident" another boy this one older said from the other side of the room. "I was practicing with my bow and arrow and he ran in front of me. Is he going to be okay?" he asked with teary eyes.

"Yes he'll be just fine" I tell him before having someone escort him out. "This is going to hurt but I'm going to need you to bare with me." I tell him as I sterilize and then heat a knife up with a flame. I usher two people to hold him down because I know this is going to hurt but it's necessary. "I'm going to make the entrance wound wider so I can feel how deep the arrow is. And then we'll see what to do after that"

He hiccups but nods his head. As quickly as I can I make two moderately deep incisions and slide my finger into the wound. Thankfully from what I can feel it's not lodged in his bone so I can just pull it out.

"I'm going to pull the arrow out sweetie at the count of five. Can you count for me?" I ask him as I prepare to pull the arrow out grasping the arrows body to prepare to pull.

"One. Two. Three-

On three I pull the arrow out as hard and fast as I can pulling a shocked cry from him. It was better to do it when he wasn't tensing in preparation of the pain that he was expecting after he said five. Quickly I push a large clothe against his wound to slow his blood while giving him a sip of tea that helped fight infection. I'd have to thoroughly clean the wound after it stopped bleeding so heavily.

"Thank you" he whimpered.

"It's okay"

After taking care of the young boy I made sure that he was all set for his overnight stay. He'd be staying here for two nights so that we could easily monitor him for infection.

"Clarke". I knew it was Anya without even having to turn around.

"Hi Anya" I say as i turn to look at her.

"Would you like to come with me for lunch?" she asked.

"Sure. Give me a second though." I tell her as I rush to the bathroom. I had to pee so sue me. After quickly relieving myself I return to Anya and we leave the building to get some food.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Not too bad. A little boy came in with an arrow in his leg but thankfully he should heal without any complications. I saw my mother today as well" i tell her.

"How is she?"

"I suppose she's doing well. I'll be going around her house tonight for dinner" I tell her. "For some mother daughter time. I've been neglecting her recently." I inform her.

"Okay. Will you be coming home or will you be staying at her house tonight?" Anya asked seeming to take this well.

"I'll probably be coming home."

"Well then. It's good that I get to have you with me for lunch today then."

As we entered the community cafeteria she directed me towards an empty table. I was going to argue the fact that I could carry my own lunch but from her face I could tell that I couldn't argue my point within the limit of my hour lunch break. She came to the table a few minutes later with two cheese burgers and french fries.

"I know you claim that they're too unhealthy and greasy but humor me for today? Embark on my cheese and beef goodness" Anya says with a grin and I laugh.

"If you eat a salad at lunch tomorrow then sure" I tell her and she frowns before sighing.

"The things I do for love. Deal" She said before picking up her hamburger and taking a bite out of it. Not one to be left behind I followed suit with my own.

After lunch I went back to work but there was nothing to strenuous later on for me to handle. Cleaning up my tools I made my way out and down the block towards my mothers house. Knocking on the door I didn't have to wait long.

"Hi Clarke. Come in. How was the rest of you day today" my mom asked as she pulled me into a hug before turning to close the door.

"Pretty normal I guess. Nothing else really happened today at work. What about you? How are your students?"

"They're learning so well. There's one kid about 12 or 13 he is. He reminds me so much of you when you first started to learn." Mom gushed as she led us to the kitchen.

A/N: So I'm ending this chapter here and will write the next part soon. Because somehow every time I clicked save to save the newly written portions it didn't and it's just about getting on my nerves now everyone. Sorry.

A/N Ok so Instead of making a new Chapter I just added onto this same one. Thanks and Sorry for the inconvenience. 10/14/2016 1:57 AM

In the kitchen I saw that the island was set up with a number of ingredients, many of which I could recognize a mile away. It didn't take much effort to figure out exactly what we were eating for dinner tonight.

"I hope it's okay with you Clarke but I thought it would be nice if we ate one of your dad's favorites for dinner tonight." My mom whispered in what was a very weak question.

"Of course we can mom. I'd love to. I miss him too you know" I told her lovingly. She smiled before turning to the island.

My dads favorite was always lemon baked salmon with honey and hot pepper flakes, mashed potatoes, carrots and broccoli. For desert it would always be red velvet cake and vanilla ice cream. We had it whenever he got a promotion at work, to cheer him up, his birthday. It was always great to see the smile on his face when he would come home at night and see his favorite dinner already prepared.

It didn't take long to cook. Honestly the prep work for each dish took the most time. Between scaling and cleaning the fish; because fresh fish was better, boiling the potatoes, and rinsing the vegetables it took about two hours to prepare the meal, and then about another hour to make the cake. Red velvet cake didn't seem to really exist down here anymore. Least not the already made just add water and eggs version. We had to make it by hand something that I enjoyed more than I thought I would.

"Clarke would you mind setting the table for me?" My mom asked as she took the salmon out of the oven.

With words of confirmation I headed to her attached dining room reaching for plates and the like setting them up across from one another so that we could talk as we ate more comfortably.

"Two wine glasses too please!"

"Really?"

I never thought my mother would actually agree to give me alcohol while still under the legal age. Even after the world went to shit we were still restricted to age 21 before our first drink. That's not to say that we listened to that rule of course.

"Yes really. I'm sure you've drank before and I trust you Clarke" My mom said sounding closer than before. A moment later and she was carrying the dish of potatoes into the room.

"Ok" I whisper with a smile before moving to finish setting the table.

After about ten minutes we were finally sat across the table with one another simply talking about our days. The easy things first I guess. How teaching was going for mom. How I was handling working in the clinic/hospital. How my friends were doing. If mom had met anyone friendship wise or romantically speaking. We had even talked about dad. It had gotten easier as our time down on Earth increased to talk to my mom about my thoughts on how my father died. Though I probably would always be scarred from the experience and betrayal I had come to forgive her. As we were sipping on our wine before starting on desert mom decided to ask me the obvious question.

"How is everything going with you and Anya so far?"

"Mom-

"Don't 'Mom' me Clarke. I'm just curious to know. I am your mother after all." she chastised softly.

"Anya is doing great. She went to spend some time with some friends she hasn't really seen in a while you know."

"She didn't want to join you tonight?"

"I mentioned coming over for a mother daughter night and she was all for it. She didn't mind and wanted me to have fun." I explain with a smile.

"Are you? Having fun?"

"I am. This night has been great" I reassure her as I reach across the table to grasp her hand.

"I'm glad." Mom says with a smile. "How is Anya and your relationship overall? Any grandchildren on the way I should know about?"

"No mom no grandchildren. We haven't even had sex yet" I tell her with a laugh.

"Okay then. But just so you know I can't wait to spoil them rotten." she teases

"I'm sure" I tease back.

Soon enough we'd cut the cake and then I was soon on my way home. Opening the door I entered quietly feeling a small buzz from all the wine I had consumed. I went into the bedroom where I saw that Anya was already asleep. She looked so peaceful as she slept snoring lightly and I was filled with the overwhelming feelings of love, happiness, and caring.

I hadn't been too sure about this when I had first found out what Anya's plan was but now, well how could I deny to not care as deeply for her as she cared for me. I pulled my clothes off quietly so as to not wake her and slipped on one of her slightly too big t-shirts before crawling into bed next to her. As I got myself more comfortable Anya turned over and threw her arm over my waist and pulled me back into her nestling her chin on my shoulder and sighing in content.

"Welcome home Clarke" She whispered her love for me seeping through her voice.

"I'm home Anya" I whisper back portraying the same level of love.

THE END!

So this is the end of the tale. I mentioned before that I wasn't sure if I was going to be writing a smut scene for this story or not. Right now I feel like this is a good place to end it. I might write a scene later on but it can just be considered a add on to the story. THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING ALONG WITH ME. I APPRECIATE IT. I ALSO MIGHT WRITE ADD ONS HERE AND THERE TO SHOW HOW RAVEN AND TAYLOR ARE FAIRING.

P.S.! There was a member who had contacted me when this story was just in the works about wanting to write a sequel and I agreed I'm sorry to say that I can not remember who but please PM me if you are still interested. I will recognize your name as you were one of my more constant reviewers. Thanks.


End file.
